


I Never Stopped

by FirstAde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A lot of characters appear, Clarke is an art therapist, F/F, Fluff, Lexa is a lawyer, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAde/pseuds/FirstAde
Summary: Lexa left San Francisco 6 years ago. Something awful has happened, and she rushes back home, back to her friend. She rushes back to Clarke.





	1. Coming Home

“Welcome home, Ms. Woods. Enjoy your stay in San Francisco.” The TSA worker greeted as he stamped her passport.

Lexa quickly grabbed her passport from the counter and tucked it in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She rushed out a quick thank you as she picked her backpack up off the ground near her feet. She practically ran from the terminal out to the pick up area, waving her arm frantically to catch the attention of an oncoming cab. It pulled up to the curb in front of her and her hand was on the door, wrenching it open before the car even came to a complete stop. She slid in throwing her bag in the seat next to her.

“UCSF Medical please. If you can make it in twenty I’ll pay double.”

The cabbie nodded. “Game just let out ma’am. Went to the 14th inning. I’ll see what I can do.”

It took twenty two minutes. Lexa still paid him double. She jumped up out of her seat, grabbing her bag and nearly ran to the door of the hospital. She pulled out her phone and re-read the text message with the instructions on where she was headed. She found the elevators and pushed the button for the tenth floor. The elevator began its upward journey only to halt at the second floor. Then again at the the third, and the fourth. When it stopped at the sixth she rolled her eyes and shouted, “Come on, you have go to be kidding me.” Much to her satisfaction, it didn’t stop again after that. She repeated the directions from her text message in her head as she jumped through the doors. _Right off the elevator, third door on your left._ As she rounded the first corner, she started to realize the gravity of the situation. It wasn’t real before, but now that she is at the hospital her heart sunk. _Shit. Shit. Shit. This can’t be happening._ She took a long deep breath as she came to the door she was instructed to. There were five occupants in the small waiting room. Two shaggy haired boys. _Bellamy and Finn? Something like that I think._ Across from the men, three women, Two small brunettes _Octavia and Raven. Thank you instagram._ Those four were all looking down at the ground, sad looks plastered on their faces. In between the the two was a blonde, head in her hands, crying. Slowly she made her way toward the three on the far side of the room. The boys looked up and eyed her curiously. Octavia looked up and stopped the slow circular motion she had been rubbing on the blonde’s back. As soon as she was in front of the girl she knew, she dropped to her knees. 

“Please tell me you know something Mom. It’s been hours.” She didn’t look up. Just spoke those words through her palms.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed out, like a prayer.

The blonde’s head snapped up, jaw dropped. “Lex?” She was suddenly engulfed in a crushing hug. She was caught off guard and nearly tipped over. Once she got her bearings and stabilized herself, she wrapped her arms around her friend and held on tightly. Clarke buried her nose in Lexa’s neck and the proverbial floodgates opened. Tears streamed down her face and onto the brunette's sweatshirt. She held on like her life depended on it, like if she let go Lexa would float away. Lexa ran her hands up and down the girl’s back as she wept. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sitting on the hospital waiting room floor, one girl weeping, one on the verge of doing the same. Clarke’s tears subsided and she started to pull back. It was that moment that Lexa became aware of the other eyes in the room that were fixed on them. They both stood and Clarke hugged her again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She said as she kissed the shorter girl’s forehead. Clarke pulled back reluctantly and turned to the other occupants of the room.

“Everyone, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Finn.”

“Wow. Lexa, I actually thought you were someone Clarke made up.” Raven jested with a light smile. “Guys, why don’t we give them some time. It’s been like six years and it’s not exactly the best circumstances for a reunion as it is.” Everyone nodded in agreement, with light smiles. All except for Finn, who looked kind of pissed. He stepped into Clarke’s space and kissed her quick and hard.

When he pulled back he eyed Lexa harshly and began for the door. “If you hear anything call one of us, babe.” Clarke shook her head in disbelief and yelled that she would.

“How are you here?”

“Took a plane.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the taller girl’s shoulder. “Well yeah duh. But how are you here so fast?” I mean, it’s been like thirteen hours since my mom called me. His dad isn't even here yet, I don't think.”

“She called me just after she called you. I threw some stuff in my backpack, grabbed my passport and headed to Heathrow. Luckily they had a flight leaving within the hour. It set me back a couple grand because the only seat they had was first class.” She looked to the girl in front of her, brought her hand up to cup her cheek and wiped away the tear tracks with her thumb. “God, I missed your eyes.”

She smiled and reached out to play with the pocket on Lexa’s Oxford sweatshirt. “There are so many things I missed about you, Lexa Woods.” They stayed like that for a few moments, until Lexa realized where they were again.

“So, you want to fill me in on what happened?” 

Clarke let out a shuddering breath. “I know you talk to him often, so you know about his new job at the group home. One of the kids there, Charlotte, twelve. Has he talked to you about her?”

“He has, rough upbringing, signs of but never confirmation of physical and emotional abuse. He asked me some legal advice.”

The blonde sighed deeply. “Well she had, basically, a PTSD flashback. Like a soldier. She was triggered by a fight two of the other kids were having. Wells tried to calm her down, but I guess she got around him and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and when he came in looking for her, she stabbed him. Multiple times. I think my mom said fourteen times.”

“Holy shit.” Lexa sat in the chair behind her. “Fourteen times? Holy shit, Clarke. The odds he -”

Clarke sat as well. “Yeah, I know. I really can’t lose him Lex.” She cuddled into Lexa’s side and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. The brunette threw her arm around the girl’s shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“I know, love. I know.” They sat like that for what felt like hours, but really couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes.

“Girls!” An exhausted looking Abby walked into the room. She made her way over as Lexa and Clarke peeled apart so they could stand. The eldest Griffin embraced Lexa long and tight. “You look good, Lexa. I am sorry this is how we have to be brought together again.”

“Me to, Abs. Me too. How is he?”

“He is in recovery. They finally stopped all the bleeding. I am not going to sugar coat it for you. You are both strong. He isn’t out of the woods yet. He has lost a lot of blood and he coded twice, for extended periods of time. We are concerned about brain damage from the lack of oxygen. Right now he is stable.”

“He’s AB positive right?” Abby nodded. “Do you need more blood? I am too.”

“That could come in very handy, come with me and we will get you started. Clarke it should only take thirty or so minutes, then you can have her back.”

Clarke nodded. “Okay, I’ll call the others and let them know what’s up.” She watched the two walk out of the room and pulled out her phone, flicked open the contacts and sighed when she saw Finn’s name. She scrolled down one entry and called Octavia instead. It only rang once before she answered.

_ “Clarke.” _

“O. I just got word from my mom. He’s in recovery.”

_ “We are headed back up.” _

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

Ten minutes later the two girls joined the blonde in the waiting room.

“Where are the guys?”

“Uh, well Bell decided to take Finn home when I told them Wells was in recovery.” Octavia explained, shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay.” She drug out the phrase. “Why?”

Raven interjected. “It doesn’t matter, he isn’t here for you. Just call him and dump his ass Clarke, like you should have done two months ago, when he was hitting on me the first time.”

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “The first time we weren't really official. When was the second time?”

Octavia sighed loudly and walked over to shut the door to the waiting room, knowing this was about to get ugly.

“Just now Clarke. You are up here dealing with Wells and he is downstairs asking me if I want to go Grey Anatomy in one of the on call rooms we passed.”

“WHAT?!?! That douchebag motherfu-”

“Clarke is everything ok?” The door swung open and Abby stepped through.

The blonde sighed defeatedly. “No. No it’s not. But it’s about to be.” She brought her phone up out of her pocket and dialed Finn. It rang three times before Finn answered. 

_ “Hey Princess.” _

“Don’t you ‘Hey Princess’ me, you asshole. We, you and me. We’re done. I can’t believe you. Lose my number, my address. Don’t even think about stopping by the hospital, I will have security throw your ass to the the curb. Ryder will do it in a heartbeat. I don’t ever want to see you again.”

_ “Princess what are you talking about? What did I do? Is this because of her? Is she making you do this? I love you, Clarke.” _

“This is because you wanted to fuck Raven in an on call room. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Abby’s eyes went wide at the new information.

_ “No, this is because of Lexa. You still love her.” _

“You’re damn straight I do, but this has nothing to do with her. This one is all you, you prick. Bye Finn.”

The room was silent for a few tense moments after she hung up the phone. The three other occupants stared at her intently. She finally relented. “What?”

“Well kudos on the break up Griff. That was a right fine show.” Raven complemented. “Also, did you just say you still love Lexa?”

Clarke placed the phone back in her pocket. She ran her hand threw her hair, and sat back down, leaning her head on her hands once again. “Yeah. I did. God, I am a mess.”

Octavia came to sit next to her. “Did you just say that to hurt him or did you mean it?”

“Oh I meant it. I love her, I never stopped loving her.” 

Raven let out a long whistle. “She left. Left you heartbroken. You haven’t seen her in six years.”

“Yeah, about that. I don’t think I ever gave you guys the full story of us. We didn’t end on bad terms. You guys just assumed and I never bothered to correct you, because you assuming it was bad meant you wouldn’t talk about it.”

“You let them think Lexa was some sort of asshole in your break up?” Abby crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her daughter.

“I know mom. Guys, I think I need to explain better. How long til she comes back mom?”

“About fifteen.”

“Ok, I’ll make it fast.”

 

_ 6 years ago - three weeks left of high school _

 

Abby moved to answer the knock at the front door of her home. She wasn’t expecting anyone, so she assumed it was one of Clarke’s friends or Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. “Evening Abs. Is… Is Clarke home yet?” Seems it is the latter.

“Good evening Lexa, yeah. She’s in her room. You can head up.” Lexa moved slowly passed her, and Abby noticed a letter clutched in her hand. Something was wrong, she knew it, but obviously she need to talk to Clarke about it first.

She took the stairs up to Clarke’s room slower than she ever had. Usually she was excited to see her girlfriend, taking the stairs two at a time. She came to a stop right in front of Clarke's bedroom door, and stared at the pictures taped to the outside of it in a heart pattern. Everyone Clarke loved was there. Here mom, her dad, Wells, Lexa, as well as some of Lexa’s cousins Lincoln and Anya, plus her extended family. She reached up and traced her fingers over her favorite picture of the two of them. It was from a little over a year ago, when they first started dating. It was a selfie Clarke had taken while Lexa was planting a kiss on her cheek. The amount of happiness contained in the picture made her stomach flip. Just as she was about to reach for the knob, the door opened from the inside.

“Holy shit! Lex!” Clarke shouted, clutching her chest. “You scared me! Why didn’t you come in?”

“I was about to.”

Clarke cocked her head to the side. “What’s wrong, Lex?”

“Um. Can we sit?”

Clarke stepped back and allowed the girl to lead the way to the edge of her bed. She sat and visibly deflated. Shoulders dropping, she started crying. The blonde sat next to her quickly and put her hand on the crying girl’s thigh. “Baby, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me Lex.” She didn’t get a verbal response, just had the letter Lexa was carrying handed to her. She began to read, and then really didn’t understand why her girlfriend was so upset. “A full ride? Including graduate school should you meet the GPA requirements. Babe! You did it. This is great. Why are you sad about this?”

Lexa sniffled, but finally spoke. “Look at the letterhead Clarke.”

Oh. “Oxford.” She whispered. “Babe. That’s -”

“Five thousand miles Clarke. It’s Five. Thousand. Miles. For six years. And we both know I won’t be able to afford flights home very often. I only applied because Anya dared me. I didn’t think I would get in, and I definitely wasn’t expecting that scholarship.”

“Okay, I get that, but its Oxford. Oxford, Lex! You have to go.”

Lexa nodded, sniffled again, and sighed. “I have to go. Yeah. But where does that leave us?” Clarke’s eyes widened, she clearly wasn’t thinking about that, she was only thinking about how great of an opportunity it was for the other girl. “You’ll be here, at UCSF and I’ll be in England for six years. How do we have a relationship like that?”

“I… I don’t know.” Now Clarke was crying. “I just know you have to go.” She whispered out through her sniffles and tears.

Lexa started crying again, and held Clarke’s hand. “I don’t want to break up, but I also don’t want to have some long distance relationship, where we end up hating each other because we never actually see each other. How do I go from holding you everyday, to not being able to for six years?”

“You really think we will end up hating each other?”

“I think college is hard and it changes people. We might.”

“I don’t want that either. So what do we do?”

“We break up.” Lexa breathed out softly. “And we live our lives. And if somehow, we come back together in the future, we do what ever it takes make it work then."

Clarke stared at her for a few seconds. “Okay. But can we agree that we break up once you set foot on the plane? And can we agree that we never stop loving each other? And can you stay the night and hold me?”

“God yes. To all of that. I love you so much Clarke, and I always will.”

“I love you, too. Forever.”

 

_ Present day _

 

Clarke looked to her two friends, and they had both welled up with tears. Her mom had knelt in front of her and placed her hand on her knee, rubbing small circles. Clarke hadn’t even realized she had started crying again. 

“God, full ride to Oxford including grad school. She might be smarter than me.” Raven joked, trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, because Clarke at least chuckled.

“God yes. She is so smart. I think she was right, too. I don’t think we would have made it long distance. I wouldn’t have made it, that’s for sure. And I probably would have never met you guys.”

“Why’s that?” Octavia asked.

“Well we met at that frat party when I was seeing Niylah. I wouldn’t have ever been with her if I had still been dating Lexa.”

“In that case I am glad the Brits ripped your hearts out.” The door swung open again and Lexa stepped through, concern evident on her face.

“Did something happen?”

Raven got up and patted Lexa’s shoulder. “Girl you missed a lot, but everything is fine.”

“Uh, okay. Anything I need to be concerned with?”

“Clarkey here broke up with that douche canoe she was dating for three months. Other than that no.”

Lexa laughed slightly. “Douche canoe? I like that. I may steal that.”

Raven smiled brightly. “Please feel free. But please, only use it when it’s fitting. So what’s the plan here princess? Wells is in recovery, so I am assuming that we can’t see him?” She looked to Abby for confirmation and received an affirmative head shake. “And it’s 2:00am so regardless, we won’t be able to see him for another what seven or eight hours at the least?” Another correct assumption. “So I say we head home, get some sleep, and come back during visiting hours. What do you think?”

“Yeah, I am completely drained. Let’s do that. Lexa’s coming with us.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just going to grab a hotel room.”

Clarke got up out of the chair. And grabbed her purse. “Good luck with that Lex. This weekend is Pride.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go.” She held her hand out and Lexa quickly took it. “Bye mom, love you.”

“By girls. Love you all.”

They made idle chit-chat as they made their way back to their apartment building. “So you guys all live in the same building? I thought you all lived together.”

“What made you think that?” Octavia asked from the driver seat.

“Instagram.”

Raven chuckled. “Yeah that’ll do it. Well we roomed together for a year, two years ago. Clarke said she would never do that again.”

“Octavia is an early bird and Raven is a night owl! I never slept because they both like to use me as a sounding board for literally everything!”

“Sound’s like living with Anya and Lincoln. Speaking of, can I borrow your phone?” Clarke handed it over quickly.

“You are really going to call your cousin at two in the morning?”

Lexa shrugged. “I’ll put her on speaker so you can hear her reaction.”

“Carry on.” Clarke smiled.

It rang five times before Anya answered.

_ “Clarke Griffin, you better not be blacked out drunk and butt dialing me again or I swear to everything you hold dear I will ruin you.” _

“Hey Ahn.”

_ “Lexa? You motherfu-” _

“Love you too Ahn.”

_ “What are you doing in the states. And why am I finding out after Clarke and at two in the morning?” _

“Wells was attacked by one of his kids. He almost died. We are gonna see him tomorrow. I didn’t think it through, just jumped on a plane. He’s family.”

_ “Shit.” _

“Yeah. Thought you should know. I am staying with Clarke tonight, but I am here for at least two weeks.”

_ “I’m on speaker, yeah?” _

“Yeah! Hey Ahn!” Clarke replied.

_ “Hey Clarke. Cousin, take me off speaker for a second.” _

“Okay, you’re off. What’s up?”

_ “We have an opening in my office. You are going to be here for two weeks, I can set up an interview. You could come home, kid.” _

“Really?”

_ “Yeah, I didn’t want to say it on speaker because I don’t know if that is what you want, or if you want to stay in London.” _

“No, I am definitely interested. Are you going to come by the hospital tomorrow?”

_ “Yeah, we can talk about it then. I am going back to bed now, night cousin.” _

“Night, Ahn.”

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked as she grabbed Lexa’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

She sighed contentedly. “Perfect.”

They finally reached the girls’ building and made their way apart. Clarke telling the other two she would let them know when her mom calls to tell her they can see him. She leads Lexa inside her apartment and takes her things, asking if she at least brought essentials like a toothbrush and underwear. She chuckled and told her she had underwear but figured she could just by the other stuff real quick rather than deal with TSA.

“Okay so I did have a spare toothbrush, and I got you some sweats. I think they were yours anyway. Bathroom is on the right down the hallway.” Clarke made them some tea while Lexa changed. She made her way to the couch and set the two mugs on the coffee table. Lexa joined her a minute later.

“Thanks.” She smiled at the blonde as she sat next to her and grabbed a mug.

“Oh that wasn’t for you. They were both for me, you freeloader.”

She smirked and turned toward the blonde. “Too late, claimed it.”

“So, what’s new on the Lexa Woods front? Last I heard, you had a date.”

She let out a low whistle. “Oh man, that did not go well. It was a blind date, set up by a friend from my cohort. She told me she wanted me to go out with her friend Riley. I was only half listening because I was finishing my last term paper before Christmas break, so I just agreed. Well I showed up to the pub she told me to meet Riley at. Turned out Riley was a dude.”

“Oh you poor gay.”

“I know! So I went up to him, told him there was a mistake and that I was way too gay and too polite to even fake my way through the date. He called me a liar, and said if I wasn’t interested I could have just said so, I didn’t have to pretend to be gay. To be completely fair, he was very attractive if you are into that sort of thing.”

“Eh, sometimes.” Clarke laughed.

Lexa set her mug of tea down. “Speaking of that, what happened with Finn?”

“He was more than likely cheating on me, but tonight he asked Raven to ‘go Grey’s Anatomy’ in an on call room while I was crying on your shoulder. But please don't think I am broken up about it. We were barely even a couple."

“Dudes are gross.” Lexa wrinkled her nose at Finn’s distasteful behaviour. Then she reached out for Clarke’s hand. “How could anyone cheat on you? I mean, seriously, you’re even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you.”

“Always the charmer, Lex. Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

"If you aren't broken up about why we're you crying when I came back in?"

"Oh. That. No, that wasn't about Finn. that was about you. I told Raven and Octavia our break up story." She met Lexa’s gaze an shuddered, loving the feeling of holding onto this girl again. “What was Anya talking to you about earlier?”

“She said they have an opening in her office, and she asked if I wanted to interview while I am here. She asked if I want to come home.”

Clarke sat up straighter. “Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Lexa breathed out. They stared into each other’s eyes for moments that felt endless. “Remember what we promised each other? That if we had the chance to be together later in life we would do whatever we could to make it work?”

Clarke nodded, and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the other girl. “I love you, Lexa Woods and I want nothing more than for you to come home so I can show you that every day.”

“I love you too Clarke. I never stopped loving you.” Lexa leaned forward closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was slow but conveyed so many feelings. Love, longing, happiness. When the need to breathe overwhelmed them they reluctantly pulled apart, resting their foreheads back together.

“Come on, Lex. Let’s get some sleep.” She held out her hand and pulled the brunette off the couch and down the hallway. They got settled in Clarke’s king sized bed, Lexa wrapping her arms around the girl she wished she never had to leave, pulling her in close.

“God, I missed this.”

“Me too babe. Me too.”


	2. I Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning. This chapter discusses Jake's death. Nothing graphic, mostly coping and reminiscing.

Clarke woke the next morning to any empty bed, she briefly thought that last night may have been a dream until she smelled the sweet aroma of bacon coming from her kitchen. She made her way out of bed and down the hall, pausing like she did every morning in front of the picture of her and her father. Then she made her way into the kitchen and quietly padded up behind the brunette. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and pressed her cheek into Lexa’s shoulder blade.

“Morning, love.”

“You're making me bacon? Could you get any more perfect?”

“Hmm. I think the only thing we don't agree on is the coke vs pepsi debate, and I'm sorry babe, can't sway me on that one.”

“No swaying needed. I switched to coke about a year into college. Now we agree on everything.”

Lexa reached down to turn the burner off, then turned around in the blonde's arms. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Lexa leaned in and kissed the shorter girl softly. Clarke's hands fell to the brunettes waist, her thumbs making contact with the bare skin just under the hem of her shirt. Lexa slid one hand behind the blonde, pressing it to the small of her back while the other found its way to the back of her neck, as she deepened the kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the front door open, they just kept kissing until someone cleared their throat, effectively scaring Clarke.

Lexa chuckled softly as she turned to find both Raven and Octavia standing on the other side of the kitchen counter. “Still overly jumpy I see.”

“Hush. Did you two need something?”

“We smelled bacon.” Raven said matter-o-factly as she plopped down on a bar stool. Octavia following suit. Lexa placed servings for her and Clarke on two plates the placed the rest on a plate in front of the other two women.

“You guys want eggs too?” Two nods and pleases.

“Clarke keep her. She feeds us.”

“I intend too. But not for that reason.” Lexa’s phone began to ring from the nightstand in Clarke's room. “I'll bring it to you. You keep doing your thing there, Master Chef.” Clarke yelled from the room that it was Anya, and Lexa yelled to go ahead and answer it.

“Lexa’s phone. Clarke speaking.”

_ “Oh good. I wasn't dreaming. Where is my cousin.” _

“Cooking me breakfast.”

_ “Damn Griff, you work fast. Whipped already huh?” _

“If it were anyone else, I would say yes. But we both know your cousin is just like this.”

_ “True. So I got the day off. What time are you headed to the hospital?” _

“We are waiting from a call from my mom giving us the all clear to see him. Lexa got in super late, and the rest of us spent like fourteen hours there yesterday. We don't need a repeat of that if they aren't going to let us see him. You are more than welcome to come here and hang out with us.”

_ “Sounds good. I'll be on my way in a bit. Should be there in about an hour. Give or take for traffic.”  _

“Perfect. Oh and Ahn. Please make sure she gets that job. I can't watch her leave again.”

_ “Me either, Griff. Me either.” _

 

Clarke makes her way back toward the kitchen and sees Lexa hunched over laughing while Raven finishes her dramatic retelling of how they met. “So then, shit you not. Griffster over there punches the guy square in the mouth, and proceeds to do the longest keg stand in the history of that frat. I knew from that moment on, we were going to be best friends.”

“You really countered some sexist pig’s homophobic rant by quoting Shakespeare?” Lexa laughed as she stood up straight.

“Okay one. He was protesting too much. And two, John Murphy is now the teacher that oversees the GSA as the high school he teaches at. So ha. Also, Anya is on her way.” Just as Clarke finished her sentence there was a knock at the door. “Okay that was way too fast. No way that's Anya.” She opened the door to find Bellamy holding a bouquet of chrysanthemums and daffodils.

“Caught the delivery guy downstairs. It's Tuesday apparently.” He said as he stepped inside and handed the flowers to Clarke. “They are beautiful, as always. You should ask whoever sends these to pick my next apology bouquet for Gina.”

“She is standing right there, ask her yourself.” Clarke pointed to Lexa in the kitchen.

Bellamy made his way over and sidled up next to his sister. “Hey Lexa. We didn't really get a chance to meet last night. I'm Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. Welcome back.” He stuck his hand out and was met with a firm shake.

“Bellamy needs your help with an apology bouquet for his wife.” Clarke added.

Octavia swatted at his arm. “What did you do now?”

“Ow! I haven't done anything yet. But it's been a while and I am bound to do something stupid soon.”

All the girls laughed and Bellamy even chuckled at himself a bit. “Okay Bellamy,” Lexa cleared her throat and put on a serious tone. “First rule of flower giving is, never give solely with a negative connotation. Why you ask? Say you only give them to her when you give her bad news. ‘Honey, the fish died. Here's some flowers.’ or ‘honey, the dog chewed your Louboutin's, here's some flowers.’ Then one day you just decide to give her some flowers just because and she will automatically jump to the conclusion that her Great Aunt Ruth whose 93 and fading, passed in the night. Now instead of having a happy, surprised wife, you have a weeping mess who can't hear the words coming out of your mouth telling her Great Aunt Ruth is fine and relaxing in her condo in Boca. Now the fact that you referred to it as an ‘apology’ bouquet, means you have already broken rule number one. But that's okay, you can fix it before it gets worse.” All four other occupants of the room were listening intently to Lexa and her flower insight. “On your way home today, buy her flowers. But before she sees them, you have to preface it with something cute. What’s your pet name for her?”

Bellamy shrugged a little. “I usually just call her babe.”

Raven looked at him in disbelief. “How in the world did you get her to marry you?”

“Tricked her into thinking my ineptitude was cute.” 

“Back to the task at hand. You gotta hit her with something so damn cute, she forgets about all the other bad things you gave her flowers for. Something like, ‘babe, you know that time we went to the farmers market and you stopped at every vendor and smelled each flower? Well I was walking by that little shop on third, and I saw these and I want to recreate that small moment of happiness for you.’ Work on it. Make it work for you. Just make it good.”

“Clarke, I think I need a pen and some paper. This is legitimately gold.” This earned him another swat from Octavia.

“You don't. You've got this. The second, and final rule of gifting flowers is do your research. Don't just give her roses because you think you should. If you want to tell her you love her with a bouquet, get her ones that match what you feel about her. There is a flower for everything, so get creative. Most flower shop people are pretty damn good. Also, girls find it incredibly sexy when you tell them exactly what each one means. Why ladies?”

Raven’s hand shot up and she shouted a chorus of ‘oh pick me, and I know.’ until Lexa pointed to her.

“Because you cared enough to make it uniquely ours.” She said singsongy and held her clasped hands to one side of her face as she tilted her head.

“Bingo.” Lexa smiled.

“So, one last question. Why do you send Clarke flowers every week?”

Her face dropped. “I don't send Clarke flowers.”

Bellamy looked at her, completely confused. “But Clarke just said those are from you. And the same bouquet comes every Tuesday.”

“I don't send Clarke flowers. I send Jake flowers, Clarke is just the best delivery person out there.” A collective ‘oh’ passed over the three and Clarke looked at her with a sad smile. “Clarke said she told you two our break up story yesterday, so I am assuming you don't know very much about me?” They all shook their heads. “Alright, well, I moved into the house next door to Clarke, across the street from Wells when I was 10. My dad was the only parent I had, and he died earlier that year in an accident at work. I went live with my Uncle Gus and Aunt Indra. They already had adopted Anya and Lincoln, so they looked for a bigger place and found that one. Clarke, Wells and I were instantly friends, which was good because Anya is Anya and basically hates everything, including me for the first two years.” She laughed and shook her head at the memory. “We spent most of our time at the Griffin's and I became very close with Jake and Abs. He died when we were 15. Heart attack. He was like a second dad to me in those five years. As I am sure Abby has become like a second mom to your guys as well. They were always good like that. So I send flowers, I couldn’t be here to take them myself.” They all nodded. Clarke made her way around the counter to hug the brunette. As she did, there was another knock on the door. Bellamy jumped up to get it.

“You okay?” Lexa whispered so that only Clarke could hear.

She let out a deep, exasperated sigh before she  answered. “Yeah. I don't talk about him enough. Thank you for always sending them.”

She placed a small kiss to the top of the blonde's head and smiled into her hair. “I made you a promise, didn't I?” She received a nod into her chest.

 

_ Two weeks after Jake’s funeral _

 

Lexa was awoken by the sound of a faint whimper. She rolled over to investigate, and found a still sleeping Clarke as the source. She gently shook her best friend, coaxing her out of her nightmare by softly calling her name. When the girl came to, she bolted straight up and gasped for air.

“Clarke, you're okay. It's just a dream.You're safe. I'm here.” She tentatively reached out and touched the girl's arm. The terrified girl, turned slowly and moved to hug Lexa tightly. She rubbed soft, genial circles on the girls back while she repeated those words over and over. Slowly but surely Clarke relaxed, and the crying stopped.

“Thank you Lex.”

“You don't have to thank me Clarke, that's what best friends are for.”

The blonde sighed and cuddled deeper into Lexa. “You have been by my side for the past two weeks, without fail. And I know I keep waking you up. You have to be exhausted.”

“I'm fine Clarke, really. I know what your are going through. And there is no place I would rather be, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“My dad?”

“If you want to talk about Jake, I am all ears. But I was talking about your nightmare.”

“Oh. I don't know. It was weird. I was in college, and I got so busy that I forgot about visiting him. Then when I remembered, I couldn't find any flowers to take with me. So when I finally found one single flower, I tried to buy it and I didn't have any money. How could I do that? Forget about him.”

“You won't, so don't worry about that.”

Clarke looked up from where she had burrowed herself in Lexa’s chest. “How can you be so sure?”

“I won't let you. I promise.” she placed a kiss to the top of the head on her chest, and held her friend tightly until they both drifted off to sleep.

 

_ Present day _

 

“Lexa Woods. Get the hell over here and greet your cousin.” Anya yelled as she walked in the door. Lexa reluctantly pulled herself away from Clarke and headed toward the front door. She wrapped Anya in a tight hug and held on a little bit longer than Anya would normally allow. But, what the hell. It's been years. “I missed you kid.”

“Missed you too Ahn.”

“Blake's, Reyes. Nice to see you as well. Griff, hug me before I change my mind.” Clarke moved quickly and took the opportunity. “Does someone want to fill me in on the Wells situation?”

“Lexa, please. I am going to go shower.” Clarke stated as she quickly made her way back toward the bedroom.

“Give me just a second Ahn. Take a seat. I'll be right back.” Lexa made her way after Clarke. She closed the door to the bedroom behind her. “Clarke, love, are you sure you're okay?”

Clarke came out from the walk in closet and stood in front on Lexa. “I'm okay Lex. I promise. I just need him to be okay.”

“Me too.” She leaned forward and kissed the blonde's temple. “Me too. Okay, go shower.” Lexa made her way back out to the kitchen and stood next to Anya, as Raven finished the recap of the night.

“So wait. Fuck boy Finn is gone? Shit. Who won the bet?”

Raven’s eyes lit up. "I completely forgot about that! Hold on it’s in my phone somewhere. Ha. Found it. Um, we're we playing Price is Right rules? Closest without going over?”

“I think so. Check the bottom of your note, see if there are any stipulations.” Octavia added.

Lexa eyed them incredulously. “You guys seriously had a bet on Clarke's love life?”

“Yep.” Raven admitted, quite proudly, really popping the ‘p’ in the word. “And yeah, Price is right rules apply. The other stipulation is that ‘if the break up coincides with Lexa’s return in anyway. Wells automatically wins.’ Damn that guy. Now I remember making this bet. Wells was in the corner while we were all screaming at each other. He just kept saying. ‘It doesn't matter if they are together for four days or forty years, the instant Lexa comes back, it's over.’ and we all laughed at him. But apparently he was right.”

Lexa had a wide smile plastered on her face.  _ Clarke Griffin loves the shit outta me. _

“So little one. I talked to my boss and I set you up an interview for next week. Can you get your shit together by then?”

“Yeah. Ahn of course.”

“Sweet, I'll text you the details.”

“Thanks. I am really over London.”

“Yeah well, I am really over you being in London. Also, mom and dad expect a call from you later.” Lexa nodded as her phone began to ring in her pocket, she took it out and answered immediately. “Morning Abs.”

_ “Morning Lexa. I assume you are still with Clarke? She didn't answer.” _

“Yeah, she is showering.”

_ “Good. I just wanted to let you all know that Wells is awake. He doesn't believe me that you are here.” _

“How is he?”

_ “No brain damage, thankfully. But he is in a lot of pain and he is very tired. You should plan on a very short visit today.” _

“Oh, okay Abs. I'll let everyone know. We will be on our way shortly. See you in a bit.”

_ “See ya!” _

“He's awake. No brain damage. Didn't believe Abby when she said I was here.”

“Always rational, that one. I wouldn't believe it either.”

“Okay Ahn. I'm going to tell Clarke.” She patted her cousin’s shoulder as she moved to walk away.

“You just want to see her naked.” Anya yelled tossing a wink over her shoulder toward the retreating figure.

Lexa slipped into the room and sat on the foot of Clarke's bed. The water had just turned off, so she figured the girl would be making her way out of the bathroom soon. About three minutes later the door opened and Clarke stepped out in only a towel. Lexa looked like a kid caught with a hand in the cookie jar as blush spread across her face. Clarke moved in front of the girl, standing between her legs, leaning in she kissed her soft and slow.

“So, was Anya right?”

Lexa looked to her quizzical. “About what?”

“Do you just want to see me naked?”

“Fuck yes. I mean, no. Shit. Yes, but not right now. No, yes right now too. God damn it, Clarke. You ruined my brain.” Clarke was heartily laughing at her, as she reached up to cup both sides of the seated girls face. She kissed her again to make her shut up. 

“Okay. Wanna try that one more time?”

“The kissing or the speaking?”

Clarke quirked one eyebrow at her. “Are you sure you're a lawyer? Oxford educated, graduated summa cum laude?”

Lexa cleared her throat lightly. “Ms. Griffin, while it is factual that I would very much like to take the time to appreciate your naked form, it seems that the present time will not accommodate such a request as Mr. Wells Jaha has awoken and requested our presence.”

“Damn. Lawyer Lexa is sexy. Wait. Wells is awake?” Lexa nodded vigorously. “Okay, I need ten minutes then we can go.”

About 45 minutes later they were all standing at the nurses station on the fourth floor. Abby had been paged to come meet them.

“Dr. Griffin?” Clarke turned to find the familiar voice.

“Niylah, hey.”

“Hey, I was just coming to find your mom actually. They tell me she has barely left this floor in the last 24 hours.”

“That's probably extremely accurate. Wells was attacked yesterday morning. He was touch and go for a while.”

Niylah’s shoulders dropped a bit, some of her tension subsiding. “Oh. I see. Well I was coming to tell her dumb and dumber are down in the ER. Again.”

Clarke let out a sigh. “What did they break this time?”

“Their pride mostly. Got way too high and decided to go for a swim in the bay. They came in convinced they had hypothermia. But their temp was 98.5. They are 100% fine.”

“Great. Bell, can you take care of the wonder twins please? And thanks Niylah.”

“No problem. See you ‘round Clarke.”

“Are you secretly the star of the sequel to Scott Pilgrim vs the World? Because I don't know a lot about her, but I put my money on Lexa vs all your exes.” Raven whispered loudly.

“You dated that woman?” Lexa pointed down the hallway.

“Yeah, for about six months. And don't listen to Rae. I only dated four people in the last 6 years. And there is definitely no need to fight any of them.”

Octavia decided to chime in. “Well maybe Shawn, he is still bitter. Always steals my treadmill at the gym.”

“He was a literal cat lady, minus the lady part!”

Raven threw her arm around Lexa’s shoulder. “What about you lawyer, how many exes does Clarkey-poo need to fight off.”

“Um. Just one.” She rubbed the back of her next nervously. “I uh. Had a lot of casual sex, but only one actual relationship.”

“Costia.” Anya growled out.

“But no use worrying about her. She is married now. To Edward Rutherford IV.” She said the name in her most distinguished British accent. “And that was two years ago.”

“Ah, all my favorite girls!” Abby nearly shouted as she approached the group. “Everyone this is Jackson, Jackson this is everyone here for Wells.”

“Is Thelonious still not here?” Abby shook her head. “Have you been able to reach him at least?”

“I did a little while ago. He asked if Wells was still alive, and then said he would talk to his new wife Alie about making some time to visit soon. I swear, he’s like a completely different person.” She shook her head, shaking off the thought and gave the girls the rundown. “So he is extremely tired, so we are going to break several ICU protocols and take everyone in at once. You will need to be quiet. We’ll give you about ten minutes. But then he needs to rest. Sound good?” Abby and Jackson escort them all to Wells’ room. They enter one by one. Lexa and Clarke first, hand in hand.

“As I live and breathe, Lexa Woods in the flesh.” Wells whispered out. She walked over to him and placed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey Pops.”

“I almost die and I still can’t get a real kiss? What does a guy gotta do around here.” He jokes.

“Hey no death talk.” Clarke scolds.

Octavia piped up. “Wait. Did you just call him Pops?”

Lexa chuckled. “Yeah, Wells is the ‘dad’ friend. I started calling him that in high school.”

“Oh Clarkey. You held out on us with that gem?” Raven teased

“Hey, I was sworn to secrecy. Wells said ‘Pops flies away with Lexa’ and it did.”

“So Lex-a-doodle, how long are you here? Am I going to be able to see you when I can keep my eyes open longer than fifteen minutes?”

She reached down and grabbed his hand. “I’m coming home for good, Wells. I will have to take a short trip back to gather my stuff, but I fully intend on staying otherwise.”

“Good. That’s… Good.” His eyes start to drift closed. This time Clarke is the one to lean and kiss his head. “Don’t worry Clarke. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright. I believe you. And you have never let me down before, so this would be a really shitty time to start.” He smiled his big, wide Wells smile and drifted off. Everyone quietly filed out of the room and towards the elevator. 

Clarke wrapped Abby in a tight hug. “Mom, he seems to be doing pretty good considering. You need to go home and get some sleep. Please.”

“Yeah, Abs. Clarke is right. But please. Let one of us drive you.” Lexa added.

“Thank you girls, but I already have a ride. I am headed out as soon as he gets here.”

“Marcus?” Abby nodded to her daughter’s question. “That’s still going good?”

“It is, very good.”

Lexa tried to play catch up. “Is he the Professor from USF that you mentioned in your email in like… February?”

“Yes he is.”

“Well, congratulations then.” With that the girls all said their goodbyes and parted ways. Lexa and Clarke opting to walk a few blocks and get a good cup of coffee before heading back to Clarke’s apartment. Once they got their drinks, they found a small table outside the cafe. They sat as gazed at each other. Just comfortable in the silence between them.

“Why is this so easy with you Lex? It’s like not a day has passed.”

“I saw a quote somewhere once, and I hoped one day it would apply to us. Seems like I was right. It said, ‘True love doesn’t mean being inseparable. It means being separated and nothing changes.’”

“You’re right. That does fit beautifully. Are you ready to head back? I could really go for a cuddle marathon and chinese food.”

The brunette smiled brightly. “I am so in.”

They made it back to Clarke apartment in what felt like record time. It only took a few minutes for them to get settled, Clarke's back to Lexa’s front. The taller girl pressed into the back of the couch. Clarke reached to intertwine their fingers, hands thrown over her stomach, as she flipped through the Netflix catalog. She finally came to rest on a space documentary.

“Is this okay?” She asked, hand with nearly a white knuckle grip on the remote.

Lexa leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the blonde’s shoulder. “It's perfect. I haven't watched one in a very long time.” Then she kissed the girl’s shoulder again.

“Me either. They make me miss him. But you make it easier.” Lexa only hummed in response and tightened her hold on her lover, attempting to reassure her she is there for her. Halfway through, Lexa heard the telltale signs of Clarke's crying, a quiet sniffle and quick breathe intake.

“Are you okay, love?”

She shook her head negatively and immediately turned around in Lexa’s arms. “Can we talk about him instead. Wells always wants to at the worst times and my mom refuses.” The brunette doesn't respond verbally at first. Just leans in the places a soft kiss on trembling lips. They spend the next hour trading stories about the shenanigans of Jake Griffin. The decided they would go deliver Jake’s flowers then head back and invite Raven and Octavia over for dinner. They each shot off a few text messages and headed out. The trip to the cemetery wasn't a long one and it felt entirely too short to Lexa. She set the flowers down on his gravestone, and stepped back to wrap her arms around Clarke.

“Hey Papa G. It's been a long time. I miss you, everyday. Sometimes, when I struggle with something, I pick up my phone and look at your contact. It always helps. Every time. I don't know if Clarke told you or not, but I am a full fledged lawyer now, just like we talked about. And I am coming home for good, so I will be visiting you more. Probably mostly with Clarke, but sometimes on my own too.” She sighed as she leaned her chin on Clarke's head. “Love you, Papa G.”

Clarke tells him a few things, then they leave the cemetery, and make their way back to the apartment. Once inside, Clarke goes to the kitchen and pours herself a cup of water. She takes a few gulps before setting it down and leaning against the counter with both hands. Lexa stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Mimicking their position from breakfast. They stayed like that until Lexa’s phone started ringing. She answered it quickly, keeping one arm around Clarke.

“Hey Uncle Gus!”

_ “Little one! I hear you are in the city, is Wells alright?” _

“He will be it seems.”

_ “Good. He is a good man. How long are you home, little one?” _

“Um, two weeks. Then I am going back to get my stuff, and I’ll be moving back. Anya got me an interview at her office next week.”

_ “That is wonderful. Indra will be happy to hear that as well. We should do dinner tomorrow night. Bring Clarke. I already know you two are attached at the hip.” _

“Okay. Sounds good. Maybe Abs and Anya will want to join too. How’s Linc. I haven’t been able to talk to him recently.”

_ “He is somewhere in Afghanistan. That’s the last we heard. He should be home soon though. His tour is almost over.” _

“Good. That’s good. I’ll talk to Clarke and Abby and text Aunt Indra later. Bye Uncle Gus, love you.”

_ “Love you too little one. I am glad you are home. Bye now.” _

 

“I’m in.” Clarke hummed as Lexa slid the phone into her pocket.


	3. I Don't Know What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff galore. You're welcome.
> 
> Oh and I decided I will be updating this story Tue/Fri like my other story.

The girls found themselves on Clarke's couch again. This time, Lexa was seated with the back against the armrest, Clarke laying between her legs, with her head on the brunette’s chest. “My mom said she is in.”

“Anya too. I texted Indra and let her know.”

“Rae and O will be here soon. I just ordered the food. You still like Kung pao and broccoli beef?”

“Mmhmm. I haven't had good Chinese in years.” Lexa stated as she ran her long fingers through Clarke's soft hair. “I think I missed these moments with you the most.”

Clarke turned over and placed her chin on Lexa’s sternum and looked up to meet the girls eyes. “I missed holding your hand. It always makes me feel grounded. Safe.” Then she shifted up to kiss the girl softly. She heard keys jingling in the hallway and assumed it was Raven or Octavia returning home from work. “We're gonna be the sappiest couple ever. You know that right?”

“I am well aware, love.”

“I missed that too. How you call me love, you did it even before we dated. I think it started right after my dad died.”

“Yeah. It did.” Lexa sighed and brushed a loose lock of hair out of Clarke’s face. “At first I did it because I thought you needed to know that, even though your were hurting and trying to push people away, I still loved you. Then I was the only one you didn't push away, and I couldn't stop myself. You needed to know and I was the only you would let say it. I knew then I loved you, more than just being your friend.”

“You did? You waited another year to say anything?”

“Well at first I was scared that you wouldn't return my feelings. You told me you liked girls too, but that didn't mean you liked me. Then, when I finally thought I had the courage to try to tell you, it was the Miller’s After Christmas Party.” Lexa sighed deeply.

Clarke looked at her and it finally dawned on her what Lexa was talking about. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

 

_ December 26th 2008 _

 

The party was in full swing as the sun started to set. The Miller's, long time family friend to the Griffin's, we're hosting their annual After Christmas Party. It wasn't a Christmas party or New Years party, it was a beautiful blend of both. Their house was much larger than most, and could accommodate many, many guests. The adults were gathered around the catered food and the bar. Younger children were in the game room and the teenagers had taken over the backyard, where soft white lights were strung and several heat lamps were on, doing their best to fight the bitter cold of a San Francisco winter. One of them, Clarke wasn't sure which, had swiped two bottles of tequila from the bar, and a group of them was going their best to hide the evidence via consumption. There were about twenty of them there most older than her, and Clarke was still awaiting the arrival of either of her best friends. Nathan Miller went to a different school than Clarke, so she didn't really know very many people present. She was seated between Nathan and Luna. Luna was one of the few friends of Nathan's that had been coming to this party for years, so she knew her somewhat.

The music in the yard was loud and a finally she heard her name called out of the seat next to her. “Hey Luna.”

“Finally. I called your name like a hundred times. So I heard a little rumor, and I wanted to ask you about it.”

Clarke eyed her curiously. “Okay.”

“I heard you, baby Griffin, are a little baby gay. Is that true?”

“I uh. I guess. Yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I'm bisexual. Why?”

“Have you done anything with a girl?” Clarke shook her head indicating not. “But you know you are attracted to girls.” A nod. “Any one specific?” Another nod. “Lexa?”

Clarke's eyes went wide. “You-you can't tell anyone. She's my best friend. I can't ruin my relationship with her.”

“Don’t worry baby Griffin. Your secret is safe with me. Come on. I want to show you something.” She stood and stuck out her hand for Clarke to take, and pulled her along inside passed the kitchen, toward the study. They entered the room and Luna turned the light on. She pointed to the wall just above the low back couch. “What do you think?”

“Of the painting?” Luna nodded as Clarke stepped in front of the couch and began internally scrutinizing the work. “It’s really great. Beautiful.”

“But?”

“Well it's somewhat obvious that the artist is unfamiliar with this medium. Oils are tricky. But they did a great piece despite that.”

“You really think so? And you're right I usually use water colors.”

“Like I said. It's beautiful.”

“Thanks. Come on.”

“Gonna show me more art. You really know the way to my heart, Luna.” Clarke jested.

She stopped abruptly in front of her, at the beginning of the hall. “Actually, I was going to kiss you.”

Clarke's eyes went wide. “What?” Luna only pointed up in response. Mistletoe.  _ Damn it, I walked right into that. _

“Tis the season, baby Griffin.”

“Look, Luna I don't really think tree fungus above our heads is a great reason to kiss.” Just as she was protesting, Nathan and three other people rounded the corner.

“Look, we have mistletoe victims. You guys already kiss or what?” Nathan teased.

“Baby Griffin was attempting to debate the merits of mistletoe.”

“Clarke. Let this be a lesson to you.” Harper interjected. “When hot girl wants you to kiss her. You kiss her.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but gave in to the peer pressure. Little did she know, the Woods had arrived. Lexa came to stand just behind her in the hall as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Luna’s. Lexa left the party as quickly as she had arrived. Jealous and angry. At herself, not at Clarke. It wasn't Clarke's fault she had been too scared to tell her about her feelings all this time.  _ Soon, I have to tell her soon, other wise I might die. _

The next day, Clarke made her way over to the Woods’ house. She let herself in and took the stairs quickly up to Lexa’s room. She knocked quietly on the door and waited. “Come in, Clarke.”

She made her way in, towards the brunette on the bed. “How'd you know it was me?”

Lexa shrugged. “You're the only one that knocks.”

“What happened to you last night?”

“Didn't feel well. Still don't.” She shrugged again. “Did you have fun?”

“Um. I guess. I don't think I was comfortable without you there. I think Luna was trying to hook up with me, but I told her I wasn't interested.”

“You did? And you're not? Why?”

It was Clarke's turn to shrug. “I'm just not into her. Do you need anything? Soup, something?”

“No, I'm okay I think. Unless you want to cuddle.”

“Now when have I ever said no to that?” Clarke laid back on Lexa’s bed and held out her arms. Lexa crawled over and put her head on Clarke's chest. She wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her. “You're gonna be okay, Lex.”

 

_ Present day _

 

“I knew then too, I had known for a while but I didn't think that you liked me like that either. Is that why you ran off that night?” Lexa nodded. “Oh Lex. I'm sorry I was too chicken to tell you then. I hurt you, trying not to hurt myself.”

“It was just a little hurt, barely there, but it wasn’t your fault. More jealousy than anything.” She leaned forward and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “I felt a lot better the next day when you told me you weren't interested in her.” The door to the apartment swung open.

“Look Octavia, I am telling you. There is absolutely no possible way. Tell her, Clarke.” She pointed to the brunette next to her.

Clarke sat up from her position, sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Um. Is this argument science or engineering related?”

“No!” Octavia shouted.

“Technically yes.”

“Then Raven is more than likely right.” Lexa stayed silent and watched the back and forth between the friends with an amused smile. 

Raven put her hands on her hips. “Ha. Told you. Batman loses to Superman in a fair fight. Using Kryptonite is cheating.”

“If he doesn’t use kryptonite, it isn’t a fair fight.” Octavia argued.

Lexa decided to interject. “Actually I think it depends. Are we talking hand to hand, no powers. Batman only in armor, no gadgets and playing by collegiate wrestling rules using a point system?”

Raven looked at her with wide eyes. “Okay, now we are having a discussion.”

Clarke rose up off the couch.“Oh dear lord. I’m opening wine. O?”

“God yes.”

Octavia and Clarke went to the kitchen while Raven sat on the couch with Lexa discussing all her previously thought up points of discussion for this exact topic.

“How was work, O? Today was your OT shift yeah? Short one?” 

“It was shitty.” She sighed as she sat on the bar stool.

“Which?” Clarke held up two bottles of wine, one red and one white. Octavia pointed to the red. She began opening the bottle. “Tough case then?”

“Yeah. We escorted Child and Family Services to remove a kid from his home. Dad was abusive and Mom was addicted to painkillers and allowing the abuse.”

“Sorry O. I know those are the cases you hate the most.”

“It gets worse. The kid, Aden. He was the sweetest, I rode in the back of the car with him and he had all these questions about the car and stuff. I’m telling you, great kid.”

“Most of them are. Here.” Clarke handed her a big glass of wine. “I poured you extra.”

“Thanks. The foster home we ended up taking him to was Nia’s place.” She took a large drink of the wine.

“Oh. No. You didn’t let them keep him there did you?”

“I tried, Clarke. I did. I pulled the social worker aside and told him about her and what she had done to me and Bell. He said there was an investigation done, and they found nothing to substantiate the claims we made against her. I had to leave him there. I was so pissed. I told my Captain as soon as we got back to the station and he was just as pissed as I was. Said he was going to call Titus. Gina called me a little while ago to see if I was good, so I am assuming he did.”

“At least you know you can trust your Captain. How’s it going with that new partner of yours, what was her name?”

“Ontari Black. She is fierce. Still a little green, but really ambitious. She should work out okay.” Clarke laughed, and Octavia quirked her brow. “What?”

“Blake and Black. You sound like a hipster clothing line.”

“Oh Ha Ha. Very funny Clarke. Her brother is super hot though. Maybe one day it will be Black and Black. Then we can just sound like an expensive law firm. Speaking of law firms.” She looked over her shoulder to where Lexa and Raven were engaged in an intense debate. “How’s that gonna work out.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke took the stool next to the brunette.

“Well, I am obviously just a casual observer here, and she has only been here for like, 24 hours. But it’s clear that things between the two of you never died. I saw that kiss this morning, and I can see the way you look at each other. It’s the same way Raven looks at food on Thanksgiving, pure love.” They both chuckle. “Seriously though, she lives in London, she probably has a job there. So what’s the deal?”

“We haven’t talked everything through yet, but she just finished her externship. She doesn’t have a job lined up, even though she has several offers, because she sort of hates the British way of things. She is here for two weeks then she is headed back to tie up any loose ends. Then she is coming back for good. So she is looking for a job while she is here, she is going to interview with Anya’s office next week.” Clarke explained, looking fondly over to the couch. “She graduated top of her class. At Oxford. I am sure she won’t have trouble finding a great job.”

“You say that like you didn’t pull off eight years of schooling in six and land a great job on the first interview.”

“I am proud of all of us, O. Also, I sort of cheated. My interview was with my Mom’s best friend, at the hospital she has worked and taught at for nearly thirty years.”

Octavia looked at her wine glass and tipped it, indicating her need for a refill. “Yeah, well, semantics.” There was a knock on the door. Raven yelled not it, causing Lexa to rise and answer the door.

“I am starving so, I hoped you ordered enough Clarke.” She yelled back over her shoulder as she reached to pull the door open.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” The visitor muttered.

“Finn.” She growled out. “What do you want? To recreate another primetime drama? How about Law and Order this time?”

Finn smoothed his hair out. “Is Clarke here? I’m not looking for you.” 

“I’m am completely sure she told you to not to contact her.” Lexa crossed her arms across her chest and cocked her head slightly to the side. “As her lawyer, I could file a no contact order against you, make sure it gets mailed to your employer. They’ll probably fire you, no one wants to be associated with an unsavory character. Then I will make sure everyone in a hundred mile radius that is in your field of work gets one. Don’t make me ruin your life Finn. Just leave.”

“I-I just wanted to apologize. I-I l-love her.” He stuttered out.

Lexa scoffed. “If that were true, you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

He hung his head. “Please. Please tell her to call me.” The he turned and walked away.

She closed the door and looked back to the other three women, who were all staring at her with wide eyes.

Raven spoke first. “Damn, that was hot. Clarkey, Lawyer Lexa is sexy. Sexy Lexi.”

Octavia shoved her shoulder slightly. “Could you really do all that?”

“No.” She said shaking her head amusedly. “But he doesn’t know that.”

“Thanks Lex. I really don’t want to see him.” There was another knock on the door.

“That better be the food this time.”

It was, in fact, the food. They all dished up generous amounts and poured glasses of wine. They ate, trading stories, laughing at each others antics.

Lexa took a sip of wine and pointed between the other two brunettes. “So what do you guys do?”

“Octavia is one of SFPD’s finest. And I am finishing up my PHD’s.”

“Plural?”

“Mechanical and computer engineering.”

“Damn. I heard they made the next Iron Man a woman, but I didn’t realize it was you.” She chuckled.

Raven laughed. “That’s the plan, really.”

“Either of you dating anyone?”

“Octavia thinks her partner’s brother is hot.” Clarke waggled her eyebrows.

Lexa laughed. “Get it.”

“Raven is sleeping with one of the TA’s in her class. What’s his name?” Octavia ousted.

“Kyle Wick.” She mumbled under her breath. “Sleeping with, not dating. He’s not dating material.”

“Fair. We’ve all been there. More?” Lexa held the wine bottle toward the brunette, who tipped her glass to allow for the pouring. “O?” She repeated Raven’s motions. “Love?”

“Yes please.”

Raven hummed at the taste as she sipped. “So, what was it that Wells called you? Lexa-a-doodle. We know everything about Clarke. Including blood type and bra size. Let’s hear about you.”

Lexa cleared her throat lightly, and sat up a little straighter. “What do you guys want to know?”

“Relax, this isn’t a job interview.” Octavia laughed. “I’ll go first. I am gentler than Rae, unless you piss me off of course.”

“Of course. Good cop,” She pointed to the actual cop, then pointed to Raven. “Bad cop.”

“Okay, so what made you want to be a lawyer?”

“She’s gentler?” She looked at Clarke and smiled when she received a nod. “My dad. She was pre-law before I was born. He had to drop out to take care of me since my mom took off. He always told me how interesting laws are. Even though I was really young, he always told me why a rule was a rule instead of just saying ‘that’s just the way things are.’ So I was intrigued. When I went to school I started with a regular criminal justice class during my GE. We had to do a sit in on a court case for a report. The case I watched was a drug trafficking case, ironically, because one taste and I was hooked. I called Clarke and Wells that night and talked to them about it. Obviously they both supported me.”

Octavia gave her a small nod. “So, you two obviously stayed in contact over these last six years.”

“Of course. It was emotionally hard at first.” She looked to Clarke sadly. “But she and Wells are my best friends and I was alone in a foreign country. It was only email at first. I knew I would break if I heard her voice.”

“Who gave in first?”

“I did.” Clarke acknowledged. “It was about two months after she left. It was the first week of school and I was having a really rough time. My roommate, Sarah, was horrible. I needed to talk to her. She always had this way of calming me down and getting me through problems. I knew it was late her time, two am-ish. I didn’t even expect her to answer.”

“But she did.” Raven deduced.

“She did. And we talked for hours. You were probably dead the next day, huh?”

Lexa chuckled. “So dead, and my roommate made me pay her back in a week’s worth of tea. But I didn’t break, like I thought I would, I felt better. So we kept talking. About once every two weeks. Sometimes more, but never less.”

“Okay, my turn.” Raven announced excitedly. “Earlier today, I sensed some animosity about the ex. What happened there?”

“Oh. Costia? Quick run down. We dated for seven months. Her family was overly involved, and quietly homophobic. I could tell they didn’t like me, simply because I am a woman and with their daughter. Her mom was constantly telling her about guys she thought she should date. She went to a charity fundraiser with her parents about six months into our relationship. Then she started spending more time with them, less time with me. About a month after that started, I asked her what was going on. She admitted she met this guy her parents had been trying to fix her up with and she actually liked him. She told me she loved me, but being with me would mean she lost her family, and she couldn’t do that. I didn’t even fight her, I just watched her walk away.”

Raven rested her chin on her hand. “Did you love her?”

“You know, I did. I loved her, but I wasn’t in love with her. I realized the difference when she left.”

“How?” Octavia asked.

“She walked away, and I could still breathe. When I flew from here to England I don't think I took a single breath, my chest was too tight.”

Octavia and Raven exchanged looks. “Alright Woods. I am going to level with you. I like you, mostly because you can intellectually counter my superhero opinions. So I am just going to say this now, in front of Clarke.”

“Oh no.” Clarke whispered.

“Hush. Hurt my friend,” She covered Octavia’s ears with her hands. “and I will be forced to  use my extended knowledge of chemicals to make sure they will never find your body.”

“Get off, Rae.” Octavia shoved her hands away.

“Sorry O. Can’t properly threaten someone with the law listening, now can I?”

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand under the table, laced their fingers together and looked sincerely into the other girl’s eyes. “Don’t worry. I promise I would never intentionally hurt Clarke.” 

“Fair enough. O. Get your purse. We have a long drive ahead of us, and we need to be up early.”

“Rae, I don’t have a purse, we live across the hall, and your first class is at noon tomorrow.”

They all said their good nights and the two visitors made their way home. Lexa moved around the kitchen, collecting the wine glass and washing them, then putting the leftovers in the refrigerator. Clarke, who excused herself to the bathroom briefly, returned to observe the brunette. She leaned against the corner of the wall adjoining the hallway to the dining area.  _ She looks like she belongs here. Like she’s always been here. _

“Lex, I have to go to work tomorrow for like six or so hours. I have a few patients to see.” She leaned off the wall and walked toward the kitchen.

Lexa dried her hands from the dishwater. “Of course, love. I did expect you to take time off. How do you like your job?”

“It’s great, I love it. I get to help people deal with their issues through art. It’s literally the best of both the medical and art worlds. I won’t pretend some cases don’t get to me, because they definitely do. I knew that would happen to some degree.” She walked up to the girl leaning on the kitchen counter, wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed her ear to Lexa’s chest. “And unlike most psychologists, I can physically see the progress someone makes.”

“That must be rewarding.” Lexa hummed as Clarke nodded and rubbed her hands up and down her back. “Have you talked to Anya much about her work?”

“No, I just know the general idea. It’s a non-profit that helps low income people with their legal issues right?”

“Yeah, which usually means people need some sort of defense. I am going to say this, but I don’t want you to worry, I promise it changes nothing. Okay?” Another nod into her chest. “I don’t know that defense is for me. I don’t want to defend guilty people, and most of the time people are. My externship was for a defense attorney and honestly, I was bored. I like the research and figuring out the puzzle. Figuring out if the accused is actually guilty, not pretending they are and making other people think so too.”

“I’ll support you no matter what you want to do Lex.”

“Besides you, I don’t know what I want yet. I’m going to go to the interview and see everything they do. We’ll see.”

Clarke squeezed her a little tighter. “Mmkay. Let’s go to bed.” 


	4. Well Well Wells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday All!

Lexa woke up Wednesday morning just before Clarke’s alarm, which was set to 7:00am. She flicked the blonde’s phone open and turned it off, opting for a gentler wake up instead. They had shifted in the night and Clarke was pressed to her back, arm around her waist. She slowly turned over and brushed blonde hair back softly.

“Clarke, love. Time to wake up.” She received a groan in response. “Come on Doc. You have lives to positively impact.”

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled eyes still pinched shut.

Lexa hummed as she ran her fingers slowly down the exposed skin on Clarke’s arm. “Five minutes sleeping or making out with me. You choose.”

Blue eyes snapped open. “I’m up.” Lexa let out a bark of laughter. Then she slipped her hand up to the blonde’s hair line at the base of her neck and brought their lips together. It took Clarke’s sleepy brain a few seconds to fully catch up, but once it did, she leaned her head in and swiped her tongue on the other girls plump bottom lip. Lexa granted her access so fast it was almost embarrassing, desperate for more of Clarke. They laid there trading passionate kisses, taking their time to relearn each and every inch of each other’s mouths, not that either one of them forgot.

“Babe, I really need to get up and go to work.”

“I know, Love. That’s the third time you’ve said that and then made no effort to follow through.” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t look so good in my bed, I would have more self control.”

“That is a theory neither of us wants to test, I think.”

“Correct.” Clarke moved to get up and stood next to the bed. “What are you going to do today while I am working?”

“I think I am going to shower, then go shopping. I do need more clothing, I only have three days worth. Then, to the hospital to check on Wells.”

“Okay, that sounds good. If you wait for me at the hospital, I’ll join you as soon as I finish with my last client. Then we can head home. Well, our old homes. You know what I mean. To dinner.”

“Right dinner. Can I borrow this for the day? I’ve been meaning to read it, and I will have a few hours later.” She held up Clarke’s copy of The Martian from her bedside table.

“Sure. I’ll leave you my key to the apartment so you can get in and out.”

Clarke was out the door by 8:30am. After she left, Lexa took a nice long, hot shower. As she exited the apartment, she called for an uber to taker her down to Union Square. She spent about an hour and a half shopping buying several outfits for varying activities, including her interview. Her last stop was Niketown where she purchased appropriate running clothing. She ubered her way back to the apartment and dropped her purchases off. Clarke’s apartment was near the Panhandle, which was only about a mile and a half to the hospital, so she decided to walk. She stopped on the way and grabbed lunch for herself. In total the trip took about forty five minutes. She made her way to the ICU and checked in at the nurses desk.

“Hello. I am here to see Wells Jaha. I think Dr. Griffin put my name on the list of approved visitors up here. Lexa Woods.”

“Hello Lexa. Mr. Jaha currently has another visitor. Another Woods in fact, um, Indra Woods. Would you like to join them? Usually it’s one at a time, but Dr. Griffin approved it in this case.”

“Yes, please.”

“Here’s your visitor badge, follow me.” They walked away from the nurses station toward the room the group went in yesterday morning. “You can stay with him as long as you want, again Dr. Griffin approved. No food, flowers or balloons. Here, sanitize before you enter.”

Lexa followed the nurse’s instruction. “Thanks. What’s your name?”

“Harper McIntyre.”

“Wait, are you friends with Nathan Miller? I knew you looked familiar.”

Harper smiled at her and nodded. “It’s been a while. Heard you were in London.”

“Yeah, but I am pretty much back now.”

“We should all get together and catch up soon. I’ll give you my number and you can text me. We’ll arrange something.” She jotted her number down on a piece of paper from her notepad and handed it to Lexa.

“That would be fun. See you soon.” She turned to the door and pushed it open slowly. She caught sight of her Aunt sitting next to Wells, reading him something off a phone.

“Lexa.” Wells breathed out. “I still think I am hallucinating from the drugs.”

Both Lexa and Indra chuckled as she rose from her seat. “Did you slip me some? We seem to be having a mutual hallucination.” She wrapped her niece in a tight hug. “Welcome home. Gus is going to be mad I saw you first.”

“Eh, I always liked you better anyway.” She teased. “How long have you been here?”

“About an hour. He conned me into reading him his email. Gave me the puppy dog eyes he’s famous for.”

“Work?” Indra nodded. “Wells Dumbledore Jaha, you shouldn’t be even thinking about work right now.”

Wells smiled, he looked like he was in pain, but smiled nonetheless. “I wish that was my actual middle name.”

“Wells, I’m going to head back to the office now that Lexa is here to be with you.” She reached over and squeezed his hand, then turned to Lexa. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” She pointed to the door. Lexa didn’t respond just moved out of the room. Indra exited behind her, and waited to speak until the door clicked closed. “His boss was here when I got here with the company’s lawyer. He’s too out of it to realize they were trying to get him to admit he didn’t follow procedure in securing the kitchen.” Lexa clenched her jaw angrily and crossed her arms over her chest as Indra continued. “I texted Abby and told her to ban them and anyone from the company from seeing him until he is coherent and has legal representation present.”

“Okay. Harper is one of the nurses on this floor. Remember her? Friends with Nathan Miller?”

“Yes, I think I do.”

“I’ll talk to her and see if anyone else has come by.”

Indra placed a hand on her forearm. “Your bar exam results are at the house. I assume you passed with flying colors?”

She smiled proudly. “I got the email last week. I scored 1812.”

“Damn Lexa. You beat Anya by over a hundred points. I’m proud of you, we can talk more tonight. See you at home.” They hugged and Indra made for the exit as Lexa stepped back into Wells’ room. He had drifted off to sleep. She quietly took the chair next to his bed and cracked open the book she brought. She was reading for about an hour before Wells began to stir. 

“Afternoon Pops.”

“Milkshake.”

She cocked her head to the side like confused puppy. “What?”

“All I want right now is a milkshake. And a nap.”

“I think I have to change your nickname to Gramps after that sentence.” She joked.

He smiled and laughed lightly, then winced. “Oh, please don’t make me laugh.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure no one brings any mirrors in here.”

“Ouch. Lexa Woods. Damn you.” He smiled again. “What are you reading?”

She held up the book. “The Martian. I borrowed it from Clarke.”

He turned his head slightly toward her. “Good choice. Raven made me read it too.”

“She is a something else isn’t she?”

He nodded slightly and tried to sit up slightly, winced, then gave up. “How long have I been in here?”

She frowned. “You came in Monday morning. It’s Wednesday afternoon. Do you want to sit up some?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “But it hurts.”

“Give me a second. I’ll go find Harper and see if there is something we can do to make you more comfortable.”

“Harper McIntyre? Miller’s friend?”

“Yeah, she is a nurse on this floor. I’ll be right back Pops.” She squeezed his hand and made her way out the door, and back toward the nurses station where there was some commotion.

“Sir, please do not force me to call security. Mr. Jaha’s doctor has a strict no contact order on him. Only immediate family is allowed.”

The man huffed indignantly. “Look, little lady, call his doctor. I want to speak to him.”

“Her. And she is in surgery.” The man scoffed.

“Is there a problem here, Harper?” Lexa interjected.

The man bowed up his chest slightly. “Nothing that concerns you, she just won’t tell me where my coworker is.”

She narrowed her eyes at the smug, arrogant man. “You work with Wells?”

“I’m his boss’ boss. Charles Pike.”

“Well, Mr. Pike. I am Lexa Woods, Mr. Jaha’s friend and legal counsel. I believe someone from your company was here earlier and informed that no one would be admitted to seeing him until he was off this floor.” She squared her shoulders a bit, posturing against Pike.

“Well they didn’t inform me of that. Can I see him or not?”

“No. You may not. And please inform everyone from your company. This is a hospital Mr. Pike, this isn't a circus. He needs time to heal, and you need to leave him alone.” Just as Lexa finished her sentence, a security officer showed up. “Time to go, sir.” He didn’t say anything more, just moved for the elevator.

“Thanks Lexa. He was a little over the top.”

“No problem Harper. I was coming to find you actually. Wells wants to sit up some but it causes pain. Anything we can do to help him?”

She looked at the notes in his chart. “He’s probably pulling at some of the stitches on his abdomen if he is trying to sit up. We could try inclining the bed. That way his muscles don’t tense.”

It seemed to work well. They had Wells sitting up slightly in a matter in minutes, with no complaints or signs of pain.

“Okay Wells. I’m going to let Dr. Griffin know you are a little more awake now. You were asleep every time she came in earlier.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Harper.” She watched the nurse leave the room. “So Wells, how high are you right now?”

“Higher than that time I accidently ate those pot brownies and forced you to talk to Clarke about your feelings. By the way, I am not sorry about that.”

Lexa laughed. “Me either, Pops, me either.”

 

_ New Year’s Eve 2008 fifteen minutes to midnight _

 

Indra, Gus and Abby all went down to a concert in San Jose with some friends. The Woods three went over to the Griffin house, and were joined by several other people from school. It wasn’t a ‘party’ because Clarke would never throw one of those. This was classified as a good ole 2008 kickback.

“Lexa-a-doodle. I think there was something in those.” Wells announced as he pointed to the tray of brownies on the counter.

“Scott brought those, so you are probably right. Are you okay?”

“Um, I think so. Where is Clarke?”

A third voice entered the conversation. “Roof. She want’s to watch what she can see of the fireworks.”

“OH MY GOD. That sounds amazing. Lexa let’s go. Thanks Bryan!” Wells grabbed her by the arm as she laughed and nearly ran for the stairs. They went into Abby’s room, then stepped out onto the small balcony, up onto the railing and finally pulled themselves up onto the roof.

“Wells, how are you so coordinated for someone so high?”

Clarke’s head snapped around. “Pops is high?”

“Scotts brownies. He ate one by mistake.” Lexa shrugged as she sat down next to the blonde. Wells sat down next to Lexa. Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder and grabbed her hand.

“Rookie mistake Wells. You should know better by now.” He looked at their intertwined fingers, then to Clarke’s head on Lexa’s shoulder.

He stood abruptly and moved toward the balcony. “Okay. I can’t take you two anymore.” They exchanged confused looks, as he started his decent. Once he was on the balcony he shouted up to them. “I am locking this door until you two have the conversation we all know you need to have dammit.”

Lexa tensed up immediately upon hearing his words. Clarke pulled away from her position turning to fully face the brunette. “What is he talking about?”

“I-um. I think I may know. But I-I don’t know how to. Um. I don’t know what to say.” She crossed her arms across her body and rubbed her upper arms nervously.

“Lexa Woods, I love you and you can tell me anything. You know that, you’ve never had a problem with that before so what’s up?” She stared into Clarke’s deep blue caring, loving, concerned eyes.  _ Just do it. Like a bandaid Lexa. Deep breath. _

“I love you.”

“I love you too silly. I just said that, now what is going on?”

“No, Clarke. I’m in love with you.” She watched as Clarke’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Look, I know that you’re surprised, but I have felt like this for a while, and I just need you to know. I know you may not feel the sam-.” Her rambling was cut short but Clarke crashing their lips together. It took Lexa a few seconds to realize what was happening and to reciprocate the kiss. To say there were fireworks would be an understatement, because there were actual literal fireworks. The two had inadvertently been each other’s New Year’s kiss. Lexa was the first to pull back, attempting to catch her breath.

“Happy New Year, Lex.”

“Happy New Year, Love.” Lexa breathed out shakily. Clarke smirked as she moved to straddle Lexa’s lap and reconnected their lips.

 

_ Present Day _

 

“Speaking of you and Clarke.” He eyed her suspiciously.

“What about us?”

“Is there an ‘us’ or are you Lexa and Clarke separately?”

Lexa smiled at him softly. “There is an ‘us’ and I plan on keeping it that way this time.”

“Good. What happened to Finn? Did Raven finally murder him and discreetly dispose of the body?”

“Still so composed for someone so high. No, but she looked like she could have. Apparently he propositioned her about ten minutes after I got here.”

He chuckled slightly and winced a bit at the pain. “So Clarke kicked his ass to the curb right? I think that means I win the bet.”

“Oh you did. Raven has it written down.” The was a soft knock on the door and it opened revealing Abby. 

“Hey kids.”

“Abs.” They both replied in unison.

“How are you feeling?”

“So high.” He chuckled. “My whole body is like one pulsing pain, but it’s not unbearable right now. I am really tired, too. So all things considered, I think I am pretty good.”

Abby smiled at him. “That’s very good. You’re sitting up some I see.”

“Harper helped. He tried by himself, but it caused pain.”

Abby put her hand on his. “No moving without a nurse, okay. We can’t have you bleeding Lexa’s blood all over the floor.”   
“Lexa’s blood?” Abby nodded at him. “That’s way closer than we ever needed to be.” The two women laughed. “Can you lay me back down all the way? I think I need a nap.”

“Sure thing honey. Hang on tight.” She laid the bed flat again, told Lexa she had to go into another surgery, but would see her for dinner, then made her way out of the room. Wells was out before the door swung shut. Lexa went back to reading, and was so engrossed in the book she didn’t even notice how much time had passed. A quarter to five, Clarke slipped into the room quietly and watched Lexa reading and Wells sleeping. It was about five minutes before Wells cracked his eyes open again.

“Gryffindor, welcome.” Lexa’s head popped up from her book at Wells’ greeting. 

“Hello Pops.” She greeted as she made her way over to Lexa, who was still seated in the only chair in the room. She deposited herself into Lexa’s lap and the brunette immediately wrapped her arms around her.

He groaned at the nickname. “You too? I thought it was only going to be her.”

“Oh no way. Rae and O heard her say it the yesterday. Cats out of the bag on that one.”

“Six years. I had a good run.”

“I've always been jealous of high Wells and how articulate he is.” The blonde chuckled.

“I basically said the same thing earlier. It's impressive really.”

“Hey remember the time he locked us in the roof on New Years?”

“I don't think I'll ever forget. He is extremely unapologetic for that. Right Pops?”

“Right. Clarke, can you sneak me in a milkshake?”

“Um, no. I don't think so. My mom would kill me, I think. I promise once it's okay I'll bring you as many as you want.”

“Nazi.”

“Whoa there Gramps. Just because she has blonde hair and blue eyes, doesn't mean she is the enemy. Having wartime flashbacks again? Need me to get you a prune juice?” 

They all laughed lightly. “Woods, damn it. What did I tell you about making me laugh. Get out.” He lifted his hand slightly off the bed to point towards the door, only to wince from the pain and drop it back down.

Clarke looked to him, concern evident on her face. “Wells, are you in pain?”

“It’s a little worse than it was earlier, before my nap. You guys should go, once I tell them that, their going to give me a larger dose and I'm going to be out for the night. That's what happened with my dad after his accident.” The girls shared a look then Clarke stood allowing Lexa to as well. Both of them placed a kiss to his forehead, the only part of him that didn't seem injured.

“I'll send Harper in with the high quality shit, okay? And I'll be back tomorrow to see you.”

“Thanks Lexa.”

The two women made their way out of the room, toward the nurses station. They found Harper and let her know about Wells pain level and that they would be back tomorrow. Then they made their way to the elevator hand in hand.

“How do you like the book? You seemed pretty deep in concentration when I got here.”

“It's really good. The science stuff is written so that anyone can understand it, which I appreciate because you know how I feel about science. And it's funny. Like really funny. I wasn't expecting that.”

Clarke hummed her agreement. “What's your bookmark?”

“Oh, that's Harper's number.” The blonde raised one eyebrow at her in a questioning manner. “She said to text her when we are free and she would set something up with that group from their school. I know we weren't exactly best friends with them, but it could be fun. I never had a bad time hanging out with them.” She shrugged.

“Sounds like fun. How’d you get here? Uber?”

She shook her head. “No, I walked. It was really nice today, and it’s not that far. I used uber to get to and from Union Square.”

“Buy anything fun?” Clarke waggled her eyebrows at the brunette who rolled her eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would. I really, really would.” The blonde husked, touching her hand to Lexa’s chest and looking deep into her eyes. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival on the selected floor. “Come on, I drove. Are we headed straight over to your house?”

“I guess so, I told Indra we would be there around six.” They made their way through the parking lot to Clarke’s car. The trip to Presidio Heights was decent, traffic wasn’t overly bad. They arrived at Lexa’s childhood home, next door to the Griffin family home. Lexa stepped out of the car and surveyed the neighborhood. “Not much has changed, I see.”

“It’s Presidio Heights Lex, what would change? Still full of rich people. Although Thelonious sold the house and the people who bought it, the Wilson’s, are really nice. They came over for Mom’s Fourth of July party last year. Patty just had a baby girl and she is the cutest thing.”

“Little one, what is this I hear about you seeing Indra before me, your favorite Uncle?” A bellowing voice interrupted.

Lexa turned toward the porch, smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re my only Uncle, Gus.”

He shrugged. “Yeah well, I guess that means I’m not wrong.” She made her way quickly up the steps of the front porch and was immediately wrapped in a tight hug. “I missed you little one.”

“Missed you too.” She was released after a couple sweet moments. 

Gus threw his arms open again. “It may not have been as long, but don’t you think I didn’t miss you too little Griffin, get over here.”

“Hey Gus.” She managed to get out before being engulfed in strong arms. They made their way inside, and Lexa was greeted by a new, furry face.

“Who's this?” She questioned as she bent down to pet an excited german shepherd, by his size she guessed he was about six months old. He tried to climb up her front to lick her face.

“That’s Duke. You have no idea how much convincing it took for me to get him. I had to promise Indra I would vacuum every other day.”

“Well he is very cute, Gus.”

“He is not cute Clarke, he is a vicious warrior.”

Clarke chuckled at his response as she watched Lexa get her face thoroughly licked. “Uh huh. Sure. Warrior.”

They made their way toward the large kitchen and found Indra, Anya and Abby all sitting around the island drinking wine. There was also an new face, one that the girls were not expecting.

“Hey Mom, Wood Clan.”

Abby put her glass down and threw her arms out for a hug, which Clarke obliged. “Honey, this is Marcus. Marcus, this is my daughter Clarke.”

“Hello Clarke. It’s so nice to finally meet you. I have heard such wonderful things.” He stuck his hand out in greeting, and she tentatively shook it.

“Hello Marcus. I have heard good things about you as well. This is Lexa.”

Lexa notice a slight apprehension in Clarke’s movement and voice. Something not just anyone would pick up on, but she knows Clarke almost too well. “Hello professor.” She shook his hand as well.

“Lexa? studying at Oxford Lexa?” He questioned with a raised brow, to which he received a nod of confirmation. “Well then, welcome back.”

“Thank you. If you all don’t mind, I haven’t been in my room in six years and I would like to investigate my weirdness. Clarke, care to join me?” She stuck her hand out for Clarke to take, which she did. “Be right back.” She tossed over her shoulder as she made her way to the stairs and up, Duke following right behind.

Once they got to the second floor landing Clarke pointed to the puppy. “I think you have a new fan.”

“Gus, call your mutt.” She yelled down the stairs.

“Anya is sitting in front of me. OUCH. DUKE, COME.” Gus yelled back, and Duke was off at breakneck speed. They stepped into Lexa’s teenage room and the brunette immediately shut the door.

“Wow, this brings me back.” She turned to Clarke, and pulled her close. “You alright?”

Clarke looked somewhat surprised. “Me? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

She made a clicking sound with her tongue, cupped Clarke’s cheek with one hand, then softly whispered. “Clarke. Come on, I know you better than I know myself sometimes. I could see your thoughts as you reached for his hand.”

“He’s not good enough.” She sighed loudly.

Lexa’s furrowed her brow at the statement. “How do you know that? Your mom really seems to like him, and has been seeing him for a while.”

“No one will ever be good enough, she already had the best. I just don’t want her heart to get broken.” She pulled away from Lexa and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving the brunette standing in the middle of the room, mulling over her next words, attempting to choose them very carefully. Once she knew what to say she moved to kneel in front of the blonde.

“I won’t argue with you about anything you said, because I agree. Jake was the best. One of the absolute finest men to walk this earth. I obviously don’t want Abby’s heart to get broken any more than you do, but you can’t just assume that is going to happen.” She took Clarke’s hands and looked lovingly at her. “No one will ever replace your dad, in either one of your hearts, but maybe there is room in there for Marcus too. You can’t really expect your mom to be alone for the rest of her life. I say let Marcus have his shot, maybe he’ll be good, maybe he won’t, only time will tell. But I guarantee you, your support will mean the world to your mom.”

Clarke looked at her in pure awe. She didn’t speak, but stared. Lexa was about to ask her to say something when she finally opened her mouth. “You’re right.” She nodded. “My mom has always supported my choices, it’s my turn to do the same. Thank you Lex.”

“You’re welcome, Love. Now, for the real reason I asked you to come up here with me.” Her sincere, loving smile turned into a smirk. “Wanna make out?”

“Oh hell yes. Come here.” Clarke pulled her up by the shoulders of her sweatshirt and attacked her lips as she leaned back on the bed, pulling Lexa on top of her.

“If you two are done making out, dinner is ready.” Anya interrupted from the other side of the door.

“We’ll be right down.” They reluctantly pulled apart and made their way back down the stairs. They re-entered the dining room as Indra was making her way over to the table with a hot lasagna.

“Gus, get this dog out of the dining room.” Indra scowled as Duke darted between her feet. 

He rose from his seat at the table as Clarke and Lexa took theirs. “Alright, alright. Come on pup, outside.”

“Did you two have fun reminiscing?” Marcus asked, taking a seat across from Lexa.

She looked fondly at Clarke. “Yeah, we did.” She gently reached over and grabbed the blonde’s hand under the table. A move Abby definitely noticed. As Gus returned to the table, food began being passed around and wine was poured. They all had questions about Lexa’s life in London, her desire to move home, if she learned what the rules to cricket were and if that game was actually any fun. After all the curiosity subsided, she shifted the focus to the newest addition.

“So Marcus, I know you are a professor at USF but what do you teach?”   
He cleared his throat lightly and sipped his wine. “I am actually the English department head. I am currently writing my lesson plans for fall. I have three advanced fiction writing classes and two intro to critical analysis classes.”

“I’m sure those fiction writing classes provide some entertainment.”

“Oh you have no idea. One of the first things I have my students do is run wild with anything they want, but it has to be twenty pages. I have read some things I never want to repeat.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “Why some students think smut is an appropriate thing to turn into their college professor is beyond me.”

Clarke decided to engage in the conversation for the first time since dinner started. “Maybe they are hitting on you, in their own creepy little way.”

“Is that how you bag a professor? Shoulda tried that.” Anya joked.

“I mean, obviously I don’t know from experience. Raven probably knows, want me to call her and ask?” She smirked. Abby’s phone began to ring, and she excused herself from the table, stating it was the hospital.

Marcus smiled and nodded as she walked away. “So, Clarke, I heard you originally planned on USF, but went to Berkeley instead. May I ask why?”

“They had the programs I needed. I did my Masters in art therapy in the accelerated program then finished my Phd at Notre Dame de Namur, also accelerated. I ended up taking classes through summer to graduate faster. I don’t think I slept more than 6 hours the entire time I was in school.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you.” Abby reentered the room with a deep from. “What is it mom?”

She let out a deep sigh before answering. “Wells... He coded again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry.


	5. Ace of Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some smut-ish, more fluff.

Gus dropped his fork to his plate, everything was silent for a moment, all eyes on Abby. “They took him back to surgery. Aneurysm.”

Lexa looked to her is disbelief. “We were just there, he was fine. He-He was fine. An hour and a half ago, he was fine.” Clarke clutched onto her hand, like her life depended on it.

Abby looked to her sympathetically. “I know, sweetie, I know. Things like this happen so fast, with no warning signs.”

“Is it possible that he over did it staying awake to talk to me earlier?”   


“Lex. No. Absolutely not. This isn’t your fault.” Clarke quickly responded, worried about Lexa’s train of thought. The brunette was currently staring intently at the empty plate in front of her. “Hey. Look at me babe. This isn’t your fault. Okay?” Green met blue.

“Okay.” She whispered. She cleared her throat slightly, to speak louder. “What do we do now?”

“There is nothing you can do, honey. You are going to be just as productive here as you would be in the waiting room of the hospital. Harper is going to call me as soon as she has word of his condition.” Everyone at the table nodded.

Indra cleared her throat. “I know this is not a good time to talk about this, but Anya, Wells may need a lawyer. Lexa may have beat your score on the bar, but she isn’t really qualified to first chair anything yet. Second chair, sure all day long, but not lead counsel.”

Anya was about to answer when she was interrupted by Clarke. “Why does Wells need a lawyer?”

“I was going to tell you about it after dinner. I didn’t want you to be upset, and trust me, you will be.” Lexa sighed and rubbed her face as she leaned back in her chair. “Aunt Indra interrupted his boss and their lawyer trying to get him to admit to breaking protocol earlier today. Obviously, they don’t want to be held liable for this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I am pissed.” Clarke snapped. “What the hell is wrong with them?”

Anya reached over and placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of him. Don’t worry.” Everyone was quiet for a few solemn moments before Anya spoke again. “How much did you beat me by cousin? I got 1699 and that’s a damn solid score.”

Lexa looked to Anya and smiled. “1812.”

“Fucking hell. That’s… well I can’t even be mad. I am just impressed.”

The mood of the night being killed, everyone who was a visitor in the Woods home bid their farewell and left for the evening. Clarke and Lexa made their way back to Clarke’s apartment and turned in for the night with the blonde cuddled into Lexa’s chest after a call from Abby letting them know Wells was out of surgery and okay so far. The next two days passed in similar fashion, Clarke going to work, Lexa to Wells room, meeting around five pm at the hospital. Wells had not regained consciousness since his abrupt brain surgery, but Lexa still went everyday for hours. Sometimes she would read just to herself, sometimes out loud to him. She fielded several visitors for him, from friends to mentors to coworkers with actual well wishes. On Friday morning, instead of being asked to come to the nurses station by Harper, she watched as a visitor slowly opened the door and poked their head in.

She was greeted with a bright smile. “Hey sexy Lexi.”

“Hey Raven. Come on in.” 

As she approached she shoved a cup out for Lexa to take from her. “Clarke said you were here with him so I brought you coffee, how’s he doing?”

“Thanks. They are keeping him under, so far so good though.”

Raven moved all the way around to the other side of the bed, and placed her hand over Wells’ “This just sucks. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Does anyone?” Lexa looked to her softly.

“Well no, but especially him. He just so… Wells.”

Lexa nodded knowing exactly what Raven meant. Wells had always been the guy to offer the shirt off his back, forego plans to hang out and comfort a friend, wake up in the middle of the night to give someone a ride home after a productive trip to the bar, and he never wanted anything in return. At the end of the day, he was the kind of friend anyone would be lucky to have. “How is it that he is still single?”

“He’s brought a couple girls around, but I think Clarke, O, and I scared them off.” She chuckled.

Lexa laughed slightly too. “It takes a special breed to handle you three, I think.”

Raven just shrugged. “Probably true, but you seem to be doing alright. It’s Friday, we should do something tonight.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Alcohol. Lots of alcohol. We can invite Bell, Gina, Monty, Jasper and your hot cousin. Clarke usually hosts these types of things, she's the mama bear.”

Lexa raised her brow at part of the statement. “My hot cousin, huh?”

“Yep.” Came her reply with a hard pop on the ‘p.’

“Okay, I’ll text her and see if she is up for it.” Raven stayed a little while longer then left as quietly as she entered. Like normal, Clarke slipped into the room just before five o’clock and deposited herself into Lexa’s lap after placing a gentle kiss to Wells’ forehead. The brunette wrapped her arms around the welcome intrusion to her space, and placed a forehead kiss of her own on the blonde. “Hello, Love.”

She buried her head in Lexa’s neck before she responded. “Hi babe. How is he?”

“No change.” She sighed out. “Don’t worry, he’ll be okay.” They stayed a little while longer then made their way back to the apartment, finding their new normal positions on the couch together.

“So Raven is in charge of food, yeah?”

“Yeah, she said she and Octavia will be over around 8. Everyone else about 8:30.” Lexa explained.

“You want tea?” Clarke asked as she rose from her seat.

“Sure. You know, one thing I learned in London besides fun new ways to insult and cuss people out? I am way too simple to be British. They overly complicate everything. Even tea. Especially tea. Is that stereotypically American of me to say?”

“Um. I don't think so. You like things simple, but you aren't lazy. You like a good challenge.” Clarke responded as she set two mugs down on the table, and stood in front of her guest. “You definitely don't like easy.”

Lexa reached up and grabbed onto the belt loop of Clarke's jeans, tugging her down until she was straddling the brunette’s thighs. “Oh, I love a good challenge.” She rubbed her hands up Clarke's thighs, around her hips, and tucked them into the pockets of Clarke's jeans, squeezing softly.

“Mmmhmm. Me too.” The blonde's response, came out thick, heavy, and oh so sexy. She reached both hands to tangle in long chestnut locks, pulling the other girl in for a bruising kiss. She swiped her tongue, asking for entrance, which was readily given. When she pulled back slightly, Lexa took the opportunity to pepper hot kisses from her chin to her ear, then down her neck paying close attention to the blonde's pulse point. She knew it drove her crazy, it may have been six long years but she still knew every inch of Clarke's skin. As Lexa scraped her teeth on her neck, Clarke let out an obscene moan and ground her hips down on the girl beneath her. She still had her hands buried in thick hair was was holding on for dear life. 

“Fuck, Lex. Keep going.”

She didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Spurred by the moaning girl on top of her she stood slightly and dipped Clarke into the couch, effectively reversing their positions. She grabbed at the bottom of Clarke's shirt, tugging softly. She looked up to meet normally blue eyes, fully blown and practically black with desire. The blonde sat up slightly, nodding in permission for she shirt to be removed. Once Lexa got the T-shirt off, she tossed it into oblivion. She looked down at the girl beneath her and took in her nearly naked torso. She leaned down and slowly slid her hands over creamy, soft skin over her ribs, just below her breasts. Then she reattached their lips. She changed the angle of their kiss as she softly stroked her thumbs on the underside of Clarke's bra.

Clarke reached up and grabbed at Lexa’s shirt as well. “Off. All of it. Everything off.”

“Patience, Love, patience.” Lexa lifted herself up to a kneeling position, pulled her shirt off and tossed it the same direction as Clarke's, then leaned back down and went directly for the blonde's collarbone. She slid her hands down and around to the pinned girl's back. She unhooked the bra and moved her hands to slowly slide the straps down soft shoulders. Once she unveils pert nipples, she licked her lips and adjusts herself lower down the girl’s body. She kissed the top of each of breast and the valley between the. Then she attached her lips around the left nipple, kneading the over softly with her hand. Clarke moaned loudly and arched her back off the couch attempting to gain more of the brunette’s attention. After a few spectacular moments, she switched her efforts to the other side. Clarke was a writhing mess under her. After paying the second breast equal attention as the first, Lexa slid lower. Kissing her way down Clarke's abdomen, when she reached just below the belly button she moved to kiss each hip bone.

She rested her chin on the right hip bone and looked up into Clarke's eyes. “There is nothing in the world I want more than you.”

“Come here, Lex.” She pulled the girl up to her lips and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around her waist tightly. “Take me to bed.”

 

_ Two hours later _

 

Lexa woke to a face full of blonde hair. She smiled bright as she brushed it out of her own face, and began to study the beauty next to her, recalling every detail of their evening romp. She was pulled from her revelry when she heard footsteps in the living room.

_ “Well what do we have here, two shirts and a bra. Looks like Clarke's size. I deduce some smoke hot lady lovin went down here today, O.” _

_ “Pun intended?” _

_ “Absolutely. Nose goes on waking them up.” _

_ “Fuck no Rae. I'm not doing it.” _

“Clarke, Love, wake up.” She gently shook the girl next to her.

“Mmm Lex. Shh, sleeping.”

“Well your friends are out there conducting an episode of forensic files and trying to recreate the scene of the crime, one of them is about to come wake us up.”

“Fuck. RAE, O. Leave it alone! We'll be out in a few.” She yelled.

_ “Clarkey are you in the middle of the deed or done? Do we need to come back in a bit or can we watch. Ouch. Octavia, keep your hands to yourself.” _

_ “ _ Your friends are amusing.”

The blonde rolled over onto her stomach, leaning over the brunette, chest to chest. “Yeah. They can be. Wait until you see them drunk.”

“Can't wait.” She responded as she pressed forward, claiming Clarke's lips.

“You aren’t allowed to leave me again, you know that right?”

Lexa looked at her sadly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair away behind her ear. “I didn’t want to do it in the first place.”

“I know. I know. I'm just telling you now, never again.” She laid her head down on Lexa’s chest. She felt a kiss pressed to the top of the head and heard a whisper of the one word she hoped to hear. 

“Never.”

It took a few more minutes of slow kisses and soft caresses to actually get the women out of bed, dressed and out of the room. Upon exiting the hall, Raven tossed their previously discarded clothing at them.

“As good as your remember?” She jested to Clarke with a waggled eyebrow.

“Even better.” She replied with a quick high-five.

“Nice. Good going, Woods! I already ordered us food. I am sure you two are hungry.”

“Starving.” Both girls replied in unison. Pizza arrived shortly after, followed next by Bellamy and Gina. Clarke demanded they all wait for the coming inquisition of Lexa until everyone was present, so she would only have to answer questions once. 

Gina was the first to approach Lexa, sticking out her hand as she began her greeting. “Hey, Lexa. I’m Gina, Bell’s wife. He told me about your advice the other day. Thanks for that.” Lexa laughed lightly, and took her hand.

“He wasn’t supposed to tell you about that, ruins the mystery.”

It was Gina’s turn to chuckle. “Oh he had to. I didn’t believe him when he told me he bought them just because they were the same color as my eyes. I was convinced he did something and felt guilty somehow.” Bellamy showed up then, placing his hand flat on the small of his wife’s back.

“I told you you didn’t need notes, you cheeky bastard. The same color as her eyes. Nice one.” 

Bellamy blushed slightly. “Yeah, you definitely helped though.” A knock followed by the door opening revealing two young men and an annoyed looking Anya. 

“I found two strays on the corner. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum need food. They almost just got arrested.” Anya snaps as she shoves the lanky one forward, by his collar.

“Ouch, so hot, but so angry all the time.” He stumbles forward slightly, coming to a stop right in from of Lexa. He leans in slightly, wobbling a bit. “Oh, hello beautiful. I’m Jasper, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Get away from my cousin, Tweedle-dum. Go, eat some food.” Anya barks. She steers the smaller asian boy toward the kitchen. “You too, Monty. Hey, little one. How’s Wells?”

She sighed out and looked sadly at her cousin before responding. “Still in medically induced coma, but they are optimistic, so I am as well.”

The night carried on from there, several bottles of wine and a few cases of beer later, most everyone was in a state of alcohol induced bliss. They were all seated in the living room, Lexa sitting in the oversized armchair with Clarke on the arm, legs crossed over Lexa’s lap to the other arm. Bellamy was seated on the couch with Gina and Octavia on either side. Anya was in the other armchair, with Raven seated on the floor, leaning against the base. Monty and Jasper were sitting with their legs tucked under the coffee table.

“Okay, I think we all have some questions for the newest addition here. I have devised a plan to keep it organised.” Monty announced.

Raven scoffed. “Why do we need to keep it organised. Are you going to take notes?”

“Raven, look. I am too high to follow the normal chaos of this type of thing, just level with me okay?” Everyone laughed and agreed. “Okay so, we are each going to pick a card and highest card gets to ask a question. If Lexa gets the high card, she gets to ask one of us something.”

He passed the deck of cards around and the first round went to Octavia with a Jack.

“Favorite thing to do in England that you can’t do in America?”

Lexa pondered the question for a second. “I’ll give you three. Eat kinder eggs, buy fireworks anytime of year and drink almost anywhere. There is really lax open container laws there. Oh and you can drink at 18.”

Raven won the next round with the King of hearts. “Ok, besides friends and family obviously, what did you miss most about home?”

“Three again. The redwoods, road trips and Thanksgiving.” Several grumbles about turkey came from the people seated on the floor.

Octavia laughed. “Do not say the T-word in front of Raven ever or the wonder twins whilst high.”

Lexa won the next round. “So, Gina, how did this hopeless romantic propose?”

“Oh geeze. Well we had been dating for about three years, and one morning he rolled over and said, ‘I really love you, you know. We should get married.’ I laughed at first because it was so nonchalant and not really a proposal, but the we ended up talking about it seriously. Then we called and got some info. The next week we called Octavia and my brother Josh, and had them meet us at the courthouse. Wham bam, thank you ma’am, and we were married.”

Lexa smiled at the two of them, then at Clarke. “You saw what you wanted and went for it. I admire that.”

“Too mushy. Next!” Raven called out.

Jasper was the next winner. His question about his chances to get Lexa’s number was met with a slap to the back of the head and many projectiles being thrown at him.

Monty won round five. “Last time you got high?”

“Oh lord. High school, and it was only once.”

Clarke chimed in. “We do not need a repeat of that. She is the literal opposite of Wells.”

Round six went to Bellamy. “Best advice for wooing?” Everyone laughed at him. “What? Even when married, wooing never stops. Also, she already gave me stellar advice.”

“Well. Shit, that’s a hard one. Off the top of my head, I have to say complement her always and never forego chivalry.”

The cards were passed around again and Anya won the draw. “What really happened to my Duke sweatshirt my senior year?”

Clarke ‘ooo-ed’ and Lexa fidgeted. “I um, left it on the roof of the school.”

“Do I even want to know?” Anya sighed. Lexa and Clarke both just shook their heads. “You two were getting hot and heavy and you forgot it didn’t you?” They both nodded. “Great.”

They continued the game until Monty and Jasper were awake and sober enough to make it home. Raven and Octavia stayed behind to help clean up, but almost as soon as it was filled, Clarke’s apartment was empty again. The blonde moved through the living room grabbing the last two beer bottles and the stack of playing cards, then came to a stop resting on the kitchen counter. She picked up a single card and held if face up toward Lexa.

The brunette arched her eyebrow curiously. “Ace of spades. I think that earns you the last question.”

“Good, because I have been thinking about it since dinner at your place.” Lexa moved around the counter and placed herself in front of Clarke, who now had her back against the high counter. She placed one hand on the blonde’s hip and the other palm on her cheek, cradling her face.

“What is it, Love?” She furrowed her brow and looked slightly concerned.

Clarke breathed out heavily and put her hand against the one on her face, leaning in to Lexa’s touch. “How long had you already been thinking about coming home before you got the call about Wells?”

Lexa’s brain stuttered. “I, um. A while. How did you know?”

“You took the bar, Lex. I looked it up, it was in February.” She reached forward and tugged at at the bottom of Lexa’s button down, pulling her closer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was Lexa’s turn to let out a deep sigh. “I didn't want to get your hopes up. Or anyone's hopes up, for that matter. I didn't have a plan. Hell, I still don't have a plan. I just need to be here, I need to be with you, that's all I know.” Clarke pushed up on her toes to connect their lips in a soft, tender kiss. She pulled back quickly, then wrapped her arms around the brunettes middle, putting her ear to Lexa’s heart.

“I think I might need - no we might need to-”

“Please don't break my heart right now, Clarke.”

“We might need to change the sheets. I see some things never change with you.”

 

_ January 5th 2009 (Their first date) _

 

Lexa held one sleeve and Clarke held the other, doing their best to hold the sweatshirt above their heads as they ran for the Griffin's front porch, defending themselves from the downpour. Clarke fumbled with her keys, attempting to get the front door open as quickly as possible. As soon as it's open it's closed again, with the girls on the other side.

“Clarke, I am so sorry, I should have checked the weather. This is all my fault, I planned the worst date ever. I completely understand if you don't want to go out with me again.” Clarke hasn't spoken, just stared at Lexa. “I am so, so sorry. Please say something.” She begged.

“You really think that I am upset with you because of the rain?” The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl in front of her. She's not angry, she is trying to figure out why Lexa is freaking out so much.

“I ruined our first date! Of course you should be upset!”

“Lexa Woods, come here.” She pointed to the floor in front of her, as she used a commanding voice. The kicked puppy as Clarke would later refer to her as, did as she was told, coming to a stop right in front of her date.

“Clarke. Please don’t throw me out, we can still salvage th-” Her begging was cut off by soft lips being pressed to hers. She melted into it as it continued. She chased Clarke's lips as she pulled away.

“Always jumping to conclusions. I checked the weather before we left. There wasn't anything about a midday shower.” Clarke whispered as she brought her hand to the back of Lexa’s next and ran her fingers through the baby hairs near the base.

Lexa looked dumbfounded. “You did?”

“I have known you for almost 6 years, Lex. In that amount of time, how many trips have you taken back into your house because I told you to bring a jacket?”

“214. Probably.” They both chuckled lightly. “So, what do you want to do instead?”

“Eat the picnic you made in the living room and watch movies?” She didn't wait for an answer, just ran her hand from Lexa’s neck, down her arm and grabbed onto her hand. She tugged lightly and moved them to the living room. They ate all the food the brunette packed and Clarke was pleasantly surprised to learn Lexa had made everything herself. Once they finished eating and cleaned up, Clarke chose a movie they had both seen many, many times. She grabbed a big, fluffy blanket from the closet and returned to Lexa sprawled out in her normal position, back pressed against the couch.

“Are you going to be my big spoon?”

Lexa scoffed. “When have I ever not been?” The blonde made her way over to her desired position, throwing the blanket over the two of them as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and rests her chin in her shoulder as they both face the TV. It only takes about 15 minutes before the blonde to feel her company shift her position slightly and press soft lips to her shoulder. It takes another minute before she feels another soft kiss. Then another. After about ten small, sweet, brief kisses Clarke gives in and turns over, inviting Lexa to kiss her for real. She moves over the blonde softly and kissed her slow and sweet, sliding her hand over Clarke's stomach to grasp her hip. Green eyes meet blue as Lexa pulled back slightly, as she did, she brushed the tips of her fingers just under the other girls hemline of her T-shirt, eliciting a small gasp from Clarke who clearly wasn't expecting it. In a brief moment of boldness, Lexa leaned back in and pressed slow, harder kisses to Clarke's sharp jaw line. The blonde seemed to have no problem with this action because she craned her head away from Lexa’s, giving the girl more room to work. Her descent continues to just over the now flushed girl's pulse point. As soon as her lips land in place, the blonde let's out a moan that neither of them had ever heard. It only encouraged the brunette to continue her ministrations, changing tactic to sucking followed by soothing licks.

“Lex.” The blonde breathed out, however Lexa didn't notice. “Babe. Babe. You have to stop.” That got her attention. Her head popped up immediately.

She looked at the girl beneath my her with worried eyes. “I'm sorry, Love. Did I hurt you or something?”

“Hell no, Lex. I just um.” She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

She quirked her brow slightly. “You what?”

The blonde blushed furiously. “It was really hot Lex. Like so, incredibly hot. I was getting really turned on.” Lexa mouthed an ‘oh’ and her eyes widened slightly. She leaned down and kissed the blonde again.

“Should we go back to watching the movie?”

Clarke huffed. “I think we should, but we both know that's not going to work. It'll be like 20 minutes before we are right back in this moment.”

Lexa looked confused as to what Clarke actually wanted to do. “Soooo….?”

“Keep kissing me, you dork. Just maybe avoid that one spot on my neck for a bit.” She waved her hand over the now darkening hickey.

“Right, I can do that.”

 

_ Present day _

 

“Yeah. Still jumping to conclusions, I guess.”

Clarke pulled the brunette closer, if that was even possible. “What exactly did you think I was going to say?”

“I thought you might say we need to spend some time apart or something. I don't know, your voice just sounded so serious.” She replied with a sigh. Rubbing her hands up the blonde's back.

“What did I say earlier, after we made love?”

“Shh. I'm sleeping?” She shrugged playfully.

Clarke pinched her side lightly. “Not that dork.”

Lexa softened a bit. “Oh, then you must be referring to when you told me I couldn't leave you.”

“Yeah. That. I meant it Lex. You and me, forever.”

She placed her lips to the blonde's temple. “Okay, forever.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Lexa laughed. “I think we are doing all of this backwards. Of course I’ll go on a date with you.”


	6. Moving Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a monster of a chapter word wise, in comparison to the other chapters. Sorry for the long wait.

Clarke woke Saturday morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of soft voices coming from the kitchen. She looked to the bedside table and the clock read 9:15am. She groaned and peeled herself out of bed, stretching away the soreness caused by last night's activities after everyone left. She smiled as she rose from the bed and padded over to her dresser, pulling out sweats and a her favorite comfy sweatshirt. She chuckled to herself as she realized it was actually Lexa’s from her senior year of high school. She put it on and made her way out of the room, toward the two women in her kitchen. 

Lexa looked up from the stove, noticing her first. “Morning love.”

“Morning.” The blonde mumbled as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist, pressing her nose to the base of her neck. “Morning, O. What are you two up to?”

“Woods kicked my ass on my run this morning.” Octavia laughed. “Your girl is fast.” 

Clarke hummed in response, knowing Lexa was on the track team all four years of high school. “Where’s Rae?”

“Sleeping still. We were talking about seeing Wells today, are you guys going too?”

Lexa turned the stove off and made three plates of eggs, bacon and toast. Her task was made just a bit harder with the added weight to her back, since Clarke still hadn’t let her go. She wasn’t one to complain about being held by Clarke though. “Probably around noon. We have a date later.”

“Oh yeah?” Octavia waggled her eyebrows. “What’s the plan for that?”

Lexa pointed to the girl behind her. “She’s always wanted to go on a pedal boat tour of Stow Lake. She would never admit it, but feeding ducks is her favorite past time.”

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone that, you jerk.” The blonde pulled away from Lexa’s back, kissed her cheek and grabbed one of the plates from the counter. The lawyer handed one to Octavia before grabbing her own and heading to the dining table. They ate and chatted about plans for the weekend. 

The day goes as Lexa mentioned, they make their way to the hospital to see Wells, then on to their date, and according to Clarke, it was perfect. The next week passed in a blur, nearly exactly the same as the week before. Lexa had her interview on Thursday, and according to her, she nailed it. She did find many things they were doing at the non-profit to be something she may like doing. Everything was great until Friday evening, when the women returned from the hospital.

Clarke had been avoiding the fact that tomorrow, Lexa is going back to England. She knows that this time is different from the first, but she can’t help but feel that tightening in her chest at the thought of the plane whisking her love away again.

 

_ Six years ago _

 

“Clarke, honey, come on. We have to leave now if we’re going to go.” Abby called from the front door. Clarke reluctantly made her way down the stairs, eyes red from crying all night. “Oh, honey. I know this hurts.” Abby threw her arms wide open and her daughter quickly made her way into her embrace. She began rubbing soothing circles and Clarke’s tears flowed. “I’m going to miss her too. I promise, everything will be okay.”

“I. I-” Clarke tried to get words out, but she was too choked up. She cried in her mother’s arms for a few more moments before she tried again. “I-I don’t know how to function without her here. I love her so much mom. I could’ve swore one day I was going to marry her.”

“Oh, honey.” Abby stroked her hand through blonde hair lovingly. “I could still see that happening. Just because she is leaving now, doesn’t mean she is leaving forever, but I do think you two are making the right choice. Six years is a long time, and you are so young. I don’t think that will change either one of your feelings toward the other though. I know true love when I see it. Your dad saw it too.”

Clarke pulled back and looked her mother in the eye. “Dad died before we started dating.”

“I know honey. But he knew. He told me that one day you two would see what he saw for your future, and that she is going to make you incredibly happy one day. He bet me fifty bucks.” Abby chuckled at her late husband’s antics, and got a small smile from Clarke as well.

“You really think this is just some temporary separation?” Abby nodded and wiped the tears from her daughter’s face.

“Come on, honey. We have to go see her off.” They made their way to the airport and then to to terminal that Lexa was departing from. They searched the crowd until Abby spotted Gustus, she pulled Clarke by her elbow over to the Woods family. As soon as Clarke’s blue eyes found Lexa’s green, the tears began again.

Lexa immediately moved to wrap her arms around the blonde. She held on tight as Clarke cried, and as hard as she tried to avoid it, she began crying too. “I don’t want to leave you. I can’t do this.” 

“No, Lex. You have to. You have to go.” The blonde pulled back and cupped Lexa’s face. “I love you so much and I don’t want you to, but you have to. Okay?”

The brunette swallowed hard. “Okay.” They embraced for a few more minutes, then Lexa hugged everyone else there. They all said their goodbyes to her and she made for Clarke again. “I love you so much.” She leaned in and brought their lips together for a teary kiss.

“I love you too, Lex. More than I ever thought I could love someone. Now go, be amazing.” She kissed her girlfriend again.

“Okay, but I refuse to say goodbye to you.”

Clarke nodded, knowing that neither one of them could take a goodbye. “May we meet again.”

Lexa made her way up the escalator and turned to face the group, waving slightly as she rode up. Once she was at the top, she made for the nearest bathroom. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She immediately went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face, attempting to calm herself. Her breathing was ragged, and even though she had never experienced a panic attack, she was sure she was on the edge of one right now.

“You okay there, sweetie?” An older woman, about late sixties asked over her shoulder.

She turned to face the woman. “Can’t- I can’t-”

“Okay, focus here okay.” She pointed to her eyes. “Concentrate on your breathing, you may feel like you are in danger, but you aren’t. You’re perfectly safe here.” It took several minutes of coaching for Lexa to calm down enough to tell the woman, Marlene, exactly what was going on.

“Oh, sweetie, you’ll be okay. I was separated from my husband for nine years because of Vietnam. He’s waiting out there for me, because he came back. You’re not going to war, but if you love that girl, you’ll come back too.”

“Thank’s. I appreciate all of your help.”

“Of course dear.”

Lexa made her way to the gate specified on her ticket. Once the plane was airborne, she pulled her hood down and leaned toward the window, watching the retreating figure of San Francisco. She cried until she fell asleep, not knowing that that’s exactly what Clarke was doing too.

 

_ Present Day  _

 

“Clarke, love, are you okay?” Lexa looked to her with concern etched into her features.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Clarke snapped slightly from her spot on the couch. The brunette furrowed her brow, then kneeled in front of her girlfriend. She reached forward and wiped a tear from the blonde’s cheek.

“You’re crying, love. What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?”

Clarke moved her own had to her tear stained cheek, not even realizing she had been crying. “I was thinking about when you left.”

“Oh, love. Tomorrow will be different. I’ll be back in a month. A month isn’t so bad, right?”

The blonde smiles softly. “It’s no six years, that’s for sure.” She leaned forward, placing their foreheads together. “There is still a lot of things we haven’t talked about Lex.”

“Like what, love?”

“Where are you going to live? What’s our relationship status? You don’t have a job Lexa, what if you get one outside of the city and you need to live there?” She pulls back, slightly overwhelmed by the thought of her lover leaving again. 

“Whoa there beautiful, let’s take these one at a time.” Lexa adjusted her position so she was sitting next to the blonde instead of kneeling in front of her. “Where am I going to live? Well I have options that have been offered to me. Indra and Gus offered my room back and Anya offered me her second bedroom. I also have money, a lot from my dad’s insurance and such.”

“You could stay here. I would like that. I’ve really liked having you here.” Clarke grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. “You don’t have to, of course. I wouldn’t be upset if you said no either.”

“Clarke.” She breathed out the name like a prayer. “Love. I’ve really liked the past two weeks, I love being here with you. Do you really want me to live here?”

“Of course! I love waking up next to you, and cuddling into you before I fall asleep. Besides, think about how much time you would spend traveling to and from Anya’s to come here or to your aunt and uncle’s house. I mean she lives in San Mateo, and you don’t have a car.” She is over excitedly rambling off reasons.

“Okay, okay. You make a strong case. Are you sure you aren’t the lawyer?” She raised an eyebrow playfully. “So, I’ll live here. That’s one thing settled. What was the next thing?”

Clarke sighs. “What’s our status?”

Lexa hummed at the question. “Would it completely terrify you if I said I want to marry you some day?”

They blonde’s eyes went wide, then her features relaxed. “You know I told my mom the same thing the day you left. I was sure then I would marry you eventually.”

“Well. At least we’re on the same eventual page.” Lexa laughed. “For now though, how about girlfriends.”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” She leaned forward and kissed Lexa softly. “Last one, what if you get a job outside of the city?”

“I know the real question in there, and I am not leaving you again Clarke. I promise.” She pulled her girlfriend into her lap and wrapped her in a tight hug. “I love you and I am not going anywhere. Well, besides London for a month. After that, I’m all yours.”

“I want you to be all mine, right now, in my bed.” The blonde husked in her ear as she stood from the couch, holding out her hand for Lexa to take.

“Oh hell yes.”

 

The doctor’s stopped his medically induced coma the Sunday after Lexa left for England. That morning Clarke, Octavia and Raven were all sitting in Well’s hospital room, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

“So Clarkey, your girl’s in England now. How are you feeling?” Raven stood and stretched her back after a good hour of sitting.

“Much better than last time. We had a good talk Friday night about everything.”

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “Everything, like what? Please tell us you asked her to move in and marry you, because if you didn’t I might.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “Is that how you are going to come out of the closet O, trying to steal my girl?” They all laughed as Octavia shrugged. “Well, she is moving in.” Octavia held out her hand expectantly to Raven, who begrudgingly deposited a twenty dollar bill. “You two bet on us? Is there anything you two don’t bet on?”

“Nope.” Raven popped the ‘p’ incredibly hard in her answer. “I really thought she would move home first, then in with you later.”

“She was thinking about staying with Anya, but she lives in San Mateo. It’s a bit of travel, at least forty minutes, and that’s in a car.”

“You don’t have to explain it to us, Clarke. As long as you’re happy, we’re happy for you.” Raven looked to Octavia, who nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys. She likes you two.” They looked each other up and down.

“Huh, guess that means we didn’t try hard enough, O. Although, I did instagram stalk her, and she pulls some fine ass friends. Maybe we will benefit greatly from Clarke being in love.” 

“How hot?” Octavia inquired with a raised brow.

“Model hot, of both the male and female variety. One of them, the brunette she posts a lot of picture with, is insanely hot.”

Octavia sighed happily. “Well she is really hot too, so that makes sense. I mean look at us, we're all hot.”

Both Raven and Clarke hummed in agreement.

There was a small knock on the door followed by it opening slowly.

“Hey ladies.”

“Anya, hey.” They all greeted the older girl.

She made her way over to Clarke and hugged her slightly. “Any change yet?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, they have him off the meds, now he just needs to wake up. Could take hours or days. It’s just up to him.”

Anya hummed and nodded in acknowledgement. “Has anyone heard from his dad?”

“My mom talked to him when it happened. But other than that, no.”

The room went quiet for a few minutes, everyone thinking but not voicing their opinion of Thelonious Jaha. “So, Lexa called about an hour ago. She said she tried to call you, but it went straight to voicemail. You aren’t mad at her are you?”

“What?! No, why would I be mad? I just turn my phone off when I’m here. I'll go call her right now.” Clarke immediately moved out of the room to place said phone call. As soon as the door shut behind her, Raven turned to Anya.

“So which one is more whipped, her or Lexa?”

“Well, since my cousin is the one moving across the world, I'm gonna vote for her.” Anya laughed lightly. “I am not surprised though, those two have always been like magnets.”

“Look, sexy hotness, I need to know something.” Anya rolled her eyes at Raven’s brashness. “On the likelihood scale of 1-10, 10 being equal to Octavia finishing a large pizza by herself, how likely is it this is going to end terribly?”

Anya arched an eyebrow at the girls sitting across from her. “Well I’ve seen Octavia eat, impressive by the way." She received a silent thank you from the younger brunette. "What's a 1 in this scenario? Just so I understand the scale?”

“Uh, Mars landing by next week?”

“Hmm. Well, I would say a Clexa tragedy is twelve times less likely than that.”

“Clexa? That’s perfect.” Octavia laughed. “So should we start shopping for outfits for their wedding then?”

Anya shrugged. “I'm sure one of them already has some plan for that.”

Clarke turned her phone on as she made her way to the ICU waiting room. She pulled the door closed behind her as she stepped in. She finds Lexa’s contact information and pressed call.

_ “Lexa Woods phone, Echo speaking.” _

“Um, hello. This is Clarke, is Lexa available?”

“ _ She's showering right now.” _

“Oh.” Clarke clenched and unclenched her jaw multiple times, not knowing who this girl was in her girlfriend’s apartment, answering her phone.

_ “She invoked one roommate favor for me to answer if you called.” _

“Ah. I see.” _Lexa’s roommate, of course, I'm apparently a jealous idiot_. She silently released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_ “She wanted me to tell you that, now bare with me this is gross, that she loves you and she is glad you aren't upset with her. Wait, I was supposed to ask if you were upset with her before I said that part.” _

“It's okay Echo, I'm not upset with her.” She giggled. “Just tell her to call me when she gets out.”

_ “Alright. Nice talking to you Clarke.” _

“You too, Echo.”

Clarke hung up and sat down in the waiting room, waiting for Lexa to call her back. The door to the waiting room opened slowly and she watched as Harper stepped in slowly and closed the door behind her. 

“Hey Clarke.”

“Harper, hey.”

The nurse took a seat next to the doctor. “So, Lexa hasn’t been with you the last two days, I noticed because I’ve had to get my own coffee.”

“Oh, yeah.” Clarke chuckled. Her girlfriend had told her that she and Harper were friends now, and ‘friends keep each other caffeinated, Clarke.’ “Sorry about your caffeine withdrawal. She went back to England, she’ll be back in about a month.”

“It’s all good. You look happier with her around.”

“Oh, I am. As cliche and cheesy as it sounds, she completes me.”

Harper laughed lightly. “It’s a little cheesy, but honestly I hope I find that someday.” They sit there, shrouded in a comfortable silence. “Can I ask you a question about her? I haven’t found a way to ask her, but it’s something I am curious about.”

“You can ask, but I may not be able to answer.” Clarke looked to the other blonde with honest yet protective eyes.

“Of course. I just know that she didn’t come home all these years, not even once. I was wondering why, because indelicately speaking, her family is loaded. She could have.”

Clarke hummed. “It was about time, not money. She wanted to finish as fast as possible, so she took every class she could. No summers off, internships everywhere all the time.”

“Ah. I see.”

Clarke's phone began ringing and she held up the device to show her friend. “Sorry Harper. Gotta take this.”

“No need to apologize, I should probably get back to work anyways. See ya.” She slipped out of the door as Clarke pressed answer.

“Hey babe.”

_ “Hi Love.” _

“Why did you think I was mad at you?”

_ “Well, because I'm here and not with you. I know we talked about it, but people can't always predict their emotions.” _

“I'm not mad at you, Lex. I promise. My phone was off because we're at the hospital. They took Wells off the the meds that induce the coma, and we are waiting for him to wake up.”

_ “That's good. You can tell him when he wakes up that I booked my return ticket. I'll be home July second.” _

“Really!”

_ “Yes, really.” _

“That's only two and a half weeks Lexa. That's so much sooner than I thought.”

_ “I know. But Echo has been really helpful, it took her all of like 9 minutes for find buyers for half the stuff I need to get rid of, and she knows a guy to help me ship the stuff I am keeping.” _

“She sounds nice. And hot. Is your roommate hot, Lexa?”

Lexa could hear the smirk in her voice. _“Not_ _ as hot as you, love.” _

“Oh, a diplomatic answer. She’s totally hot. Is she the brunette with the highlights from your instagram? The one that looks like a model?”

_ “I feel like this conversation is a trap.” _

Clarke laughed into her phone. “No trap. If she is the one from your instagram, then Raven is totally ready to be on her.”

_ “Raven wants to be on Anya, too. I'm sort of rooting for that to happen.” _

“Huh. That actually doesn't sound so out there now.”

_ “I know right? But I will tell Echo that if she ever finds herself in San Francisco, she has at least one tour guide and one guaranteed lay.” _

“That sounds good. I gotta go Lex, but I'm really happy you are coming home sooner than we thought.”

_ “Me too Love. I'll talk to you soon. I love you.” _

“Love you, too.”

Clarke made her way back to Wells’ room and slipped back inside.

“So, what did I miss?”

Anya looked at her with a smirk. “Nothing much. What did Lexa have to say?”

“She already told you about her return flight, didn't she?”

She got a nod of confirmation. “She said I was to use the information in case of emergency. Emergency being that you were actually mad at her. She also told me that you two are jumping right into living together.”

Clarke shrugged. “I don't know if ‘jumping in’ is the right term. We've known each other for almost fifteen years.”

“I meant with your relationship, you know that.” Anya wasn’t just looking out for Lexa in this little back and forth. Clarke has been her friend for most of their lives, family just as much as Lexa or Lincoln or the elder Woods.

“I do know that. Honestly, if it were anyone but her, I would agree. In my five year plan, we're married.”

The two women opposite the bed grin the two engaged in the conversation gasp. Both reach in their pockets and pull out five dollars, handing it to Anya.

“You guys really have to stop betting on things like this.” They all let out a no. “Well can we find someone else to bet about so I can be included then?”

Wells doesn’t wake up that day. Or the next. Or the next. It isn’t until Saturday of the following week that Clarke got a call from Abby telling her that he’s awake. She was already on her way to the hospital, the four girls and Bellamy were in a constant rotation of visiting him, so that he was never alone in case he woke up. Anya was already there, but Clarke kicked herself into high gear to get there faster.

As she rounded the corner after the elevator on her way to Wells’ room, she spotted Anya in the waiting room. She stopped and slipped in, waiting for her to finish her phone call.

“No cousin, the doctors are with him now.” She turned and waved slightly to Clarke. “No, but Clarke just got here. I’m sure she will want to call you later with all of the information.” The blonde nodded her agreement. “Okay, yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

“Hey Ahn. No information?”

“Not really, your mom had me wait here for them to run their tests. He opened his eyes, but he didn’t say anything.”

Clarke sighed deeply. “Well, at least he is awake.” Both women sat and sent off texts to various people. About an hour later Raven, Bellamy and Gina showed up.

“Hey, we brought you guys coffee.” Gina handed both the girls a cup, then took her own from her husband.

“Thanks G. No news yet. My mom texted me saying they need about twenty more minutes.”

“I was wondering how you two weren’t going crazy. It’s good to have an inside source in this situation.”

“True.” Everyone sat and silence enveloped them They waited another thirty minutes before Abby entered the room.

“Hello everyone.” She made her rounds with hugs for all. “Okay, everyone sit, let’s talk about Wells.” They all followed her instruction, Gina and Bellamy holding hands while Anya placed a soft hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “So far, he is doing better than we expected. He has some fine motor skill loss, but nothing overly concerning, that’s most likely from some muscle atrophy. We’ll get him some physical therapy to combat that. His wounds from the incident are well on their way to healing, and so is the incision from his craniotomy. Frankly, we are all very surprised.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief

The next week and three days went by like a blur for Lexa. After getting the call from Clarke about Wells’ condition, she was in mission mode to get all of her affairs in order. In the middle she had a going away party with all of her friends. She posted pictures from the event and immediately got teasing text messages from Clarke about her hot friends. Octavia sent her a not so teasing one about bringing Atom home with her.

So with zero desire to look back, Lexa found herself in the airport, waiting to board her flight.

_ “Alexandria Woods, please come to the customer service desk at gate 71, Alexandria Woods to the customer service desk at gate 71, thank you.” _

She mumbled ‘great’ as she grabbed her bag and approached the service desk quickly.

“Hello, I’m Alexandria Woods.”

The customer service attendant greeted her with a bright smile. “Hello Mrs. Woods. I would like to offer you a free upgrade to first class. It seems the seat you have currently purchased is in between a mother and her autistic child. The airline has extended the offer of the empty seat so the child will feel more comfortable.”

“I see. Well, that is very kind of the airline. Thank you.”

“Of course ma’am. Here is your new ticket. First class will begin boarding in about ten minutes.” True to her word the announcement was made for first class to board nine minutes later. As Lexa made her way down the jet bridge, her phone rang.

“Anya, hey. I’m boarding right now, so I can’t talk long.” She shuffles into the first class area, and checks her ticket again for her seat number.

_ “I know cousin. Sorry, but I wanted to give you a call and tell you you’re gonna need to get the wifi on the plane.” _

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why?”

Anya let out an audibly heavy sigh.  _ “Well, I talked to my boss about you today and she said that we couldn’t hire you because, and I am quoting her here Lexa, you’re ambition and potential is intimidating.” _

Lexa took a few seconds to mull that over in her head as she slid past her seat mate. “My ambition and potential is intimidating. I think that is the most polite way anyone has ever been turned down for a job before. I mean, it’s still bullshit, but polite bullshit nonetheless.”

_ “I know. She said she was worried about getting you trained and losing you immediately.” _

“Basically, she doesn’t want to waste her time because I will outgrow the non-profit too fast for her liking.”

_ “Yeah. I’m really sorry cousin.” _

“Don’t worry about it Ahn, it’s not your fault. I’ll see you soon. And I don’t what good wif would do me, unless you know of a website that advertises their need for inexperienced lawyers. Anyway, I’m on the plane. I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait to be home in San Francisco.”

_ “With Clarke.” _

“With all of you, Ahn.”

_ “Sure. Uh-huh.” _

“Okay, okay. With Clarke. Goodbye Anya.”

_ “Bye Lexa.” _

She sat back in her seat and let out a heavy sigh. The plane took about thirty more minutes to load completely. The in flight emergency instructions were given and the take off went smoothly. About an hour and a half into the flight, Lexa took out her laptop and followed Anya’s advice. She got the wifi and logged in, opened a google page and stared blankly at the screen for about ten minutes.

“Linkedin or Craigslist.”

Lexa looked over to her seat mate, the origin of the voice. The woman next to her was brunette, hair falling in loose waves just below her shoulders. She had kind brown eyes that somehow also read ‘don’t fuck with me.’ She was average height, about ten years older than her, and Lexa couldn’t deny she was beautiful. “What?”

“Where to look on the internet for someone looking to hire an inexperienced lawyer. But for god sake please, don’t apply online. Do that in person.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation when we boarded.”

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t exactly subtle with that. Thank you for the advice.”

“It’s no problem. I am curious though, about what you could have said to your interviewer to make them think you were too ambitious to hire.”

“I don’t know exactly what it was, but I could take a guess and say it was my answer for my ten year plan.”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“Well.” Lexa straightened herself in her seat. “I want to be impactful for the community in which I live. I honestly would like to be working in the DA’s office in the next five and in a position to be an ADA in ten. Ideally, something like special victims. Personally I think those offenders are the worst.”

The woman next to her smiled slightly. “Me too. What about the rest of your life, you know, ten years from now?”

“I’d be married to my girlfriend, Clarke, and we’ll have adopted one or two kids. Buy a house, get a dog. Those sort of settling down things.”

The woman’s smile didn’t falter. “Ambitious, I get. How about the potential part? You passed the bar in California?”

“I did.”

“Score?”

Lexa narrowed her eyes slightly and tilted her head curiously, at the brunette. “1812. I graduated Summa Cum Laude from Oxford and also took the American Law transition classes.”

“Impressive.”

“Thank you.” She was still curious as to where this all was going.

The brunette gave nothing away, though. Lexa’s thought was immediately to never play poker with this woman. “And your girlfriend, Clarke was it? What does she do.”

“She’s got her PhD in art therapy.”

“Also impressive. I can see why that interviewer was intimidated by you. What are you, like twenty-four?”

“Yeah, excuse my bluntness, but where is all this going?”

The brunette’s eyes shined with amusement. “Maybe, I just forgot to charge my phone last night and I am bored so I’m making friends on the flight.”

“Okay. Since you got to grill me, I feel it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

The woman let out a bark of laughter. “Fair is fair.”

“Heading home to San Francisco?”

“I am. Dual citizenship. Mom’s British and Dad’s American.”

“College?”

“Yale. Also Summa Cum Laude. Then Harvard, Summa Cum Laude there too. Oh, and my PhD at Stanford.”

“Shit. How in the world are you impressed by me?”

The woman laughed again. “I hadn’t finished any of it at twenty-four. Twenty-five, yeah. But not twenty-four. Also, I am assuming your girlfriend is around your age? She’s already got a Phd. It’s very impressive, don’t sell yourself short.”

Lexa sighed. “I need a drink.” She reached up and pushed the call button, a flight attendant came over in under a minute. First class did have its perks.

“Miss Woods, what can I get for you?”

“You have scotch?” The attendant nodded. “I’ll take a double.”

“And anything for you, Mrs. Hayes?”

“The same. Thank you.” The attendant left briefly then came back with two highball glasses of scotch. The women clinked drinks and continued their chat. It took about forty five minutes before they realized they didn’t know each other’s first names. They laughed at themselves and bought each other a round. It wasn’t until the captain announced their incoming descent into SFO that they realized how long they had been talking. Ten hours to be exact.

“Crap, I didn’t even look for a job. Jamie, what’s the best way to tell your girlfriend you’re screwed for work?” She ran her hands over her face and shrunk back into her seat.

“Um, you could try. Hey Clarke, I didn’t get the job with that non-profit, but on the flight I met Jamie Hayes and I start working for her at the DA’s office in two weeks.”

“Do you think she’ll - wait, what?” Lexa’s eyes went wide and a dumbfounded look took over her face.

“I am serious. I’m the ADA over, get this, Special Victims, and I need to appoint a new attorney to my division, and frankly, I hate my options. I like you though, and I fully expect you to have my job one day. In fact, when I become DA, I’ll make sure you have it.”

“I can’t believe- wait. You can really just do that? No background check, reference checks, nothing.”

“Oh, right. This job offer is conditional to all that business being clean and a clean drug test. You aren’t going to have any issues with that are you?”

“No, ma’am.”

“None of that now. It’s Jamie or Hayes. No ma’am-ing me, got it?”

“Of course.” The plane began its descent before the women knew it and was on the ground in no time. They both made their way down to baggage claim. As they descended the escalator, Lexa immediately found Clarke in the crowd. Jamie was in front of her, otherwise she would be barreling down the steps into her girlfriend’s arms. She watched as the blonde made her way toward the escalator, and a bright smile bloomed over her face. Once she reached the bottom, she stalked over and Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck. She picked the girl up slightly and spun with her in the air. Clarke giggled and Lexa put her down and kissed her softly.

“Hi love, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, babe.”

“Damn Woods, you said she was hot, but I wasn’t prepared for this.” Jamie joined their moment verbally but kept her distance some. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand as gestured, with a head tilt, to come with her.

“Clarke Griffin this is Jamie Hayes. Jamie this is my girlfriend, Clarke.” They shook hands and greeted each other politely. “Jamie is the ADA in charge of the Special Victims Division for the San Francisco District Attorney’s Office. She’s my new boss.”

“What! Congratulations Lex!” She threw her arms around her girlfriend again. “This is so exciting! Did you really land your dream job on a flight? Only you could be so lucky.”

“Well, I’ll let you two celebrate. I have your number and I’ll be having someone contact you in a couple of days to fill out the necessary paperwork. Welcome to the team Woods.” She stuck her hand out and Lexa shook it firmly.

“Thank you for the opportunity Jamie.” The two women watched as the ADA walked away.

“Lexa, we need to celebrate. Like immediately.” Clarke looked to her with bright, proud eyes.

“Yes we do, Love. But first, I would like to see Wells.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, Jamie is modeled after Hayley Atwell. I just love her.


	7. Wholeheartedly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln comes home.
> 
> Other fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement to All: I'm now accepting prompts. Hit me in the comments.

_ One Year Later _

 

“Leeeexxxxxaaaaa. Hurry up! We have to go!” Clarke yelled from the living room as she tapped her foot rapidly on the hardwood. They were late. If you ask whose fault it was she would readily accept all the blame. They had been on schedule with their departure time until she started something Lexa insisted they finish. Now, Lincoln’s plane was due to land in fifteen minutes and they hadn’t left the apartment yet.

The brunette hurriedly made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. “Okay, alright. Let’s go.” They made their way down to the car and hopped in. Clarke did her best to get them to the airport in record time. “I can’t believe he’s coming home for good.”

“I know Lex. It’s so great. For the first time in seven years all the Woods will be back in the city. It’s a Christmas miracle!” The blonde beamed from her seat as they pulled into the cell phone lot at SFO. “He’s going to call when he is ready, right?”

The brunette sat back in the seat, placing her head against the headrest. “That’s what he said, Love. I texted him all the info Octavia gave me for the SFPD academy. She said he can use veterans preference points to help him get into the academy.” She looked over at Clarke, who was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel along to the song on the radio. The was a brief second when the blonde was completely unaware she was being observed and Lexa could see the unbridled happiness that just was Clarke. She smiled softly at the woman next to her then slowly leaned over and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. She got a grin in return as Clarke turned toward her.

“What was that for?”

“I just love you.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarke’s softly. “Sometimes, I get overwhelmed by the feeling and I need to express it.”

“Oh you can express that any time.” The blonde chuckled as Lexa’s phone began to ring.

“Hey Linc! You ready?”

_ “Yep, I’m outside terminal three.” _

“We’ll be right there.”

_ “Thanks cousin.” _

“He’s ready, terminal three Love.”

 

“Lincoln. Woods. You sexy beast, get over here and hug me.” Clarke yelled as she rounded the front of the car. Lexa stepped to the back to move a jacket from the back seat so Lincoln could sit comfortably. She smiled as she watched Lincoln shake his head and smirk.

“Clarke Griffin. Some things never change. You’re going to scar these kids for life.” He pointed around to no one in particular. As he approached her, he dropped his duffle bag and backpack at her feet. He then scooped her up into a tight bear hug, both of the blonde’s feet leaving the ground.

“Eh, job security.” She laughed. “I missed you Linc.”

“Missed you too, Little Lion.” He then focused his attention on Lexa, who was watching the reunion of her family. “Commander, do I get a hug?”

She tapped her index finger to her chin. “Hmm. I don’t kno-” Her playful contemplation was cut off by her being lifted off the ground and spun around.

Clarke laughed as Lincoln put Lexa safely back on the ground. “Linc, I hope you slept on the plane, because there are many people waiting to see and meet you.”

“If there is beer, real american beer, I am so in.”

They drove to a bar near their family home and quickly entered the building. There were about three dozen people waiting to see him. They spanned from family to childhood friends, including Clarke’s friends that he had yet to meet. As they made their way inside, he scanned the room and quickly made his way to his parents and Anya. Clarke and Lexa headed over to where their friends were gathered.

“Holy shit, Lexa, you didn’t tell me Lincoln was so hot.” Octavia shoved her shoulder playfully when they walked up.

Lexa wrinkled her nose slightly. “Gross.”

“Hey, who’s that?” Raven pointed to the door and gawked slightly. Both Clarke and Lexa looked over their shoulders to see Jamie Hayes walking through the door of the bar.

“That’s my boss.” Lexa waved to her. “Clarke is in love with her.”

“Am not. I’m in love with you.”

Lexa chuckled. “Level 3 girl crush then.”

“Yeah, well. Look at her.” Raven commented.

“Yeah, you should see when her and Lexa are both in power suits and standing next to each other.” Clarke sighed happily. “I don’t know if they win on actual merits on the cases they are presenting or sex appeal alone.”

“Eh, the merits help with the straight women on the juries. Sex appeal wins over the rest.” Jamie interjects as she makes her approach. She hugs Clarke and nudges Lexa’s shoulder. “You promised me scotch, and don’t you dare skimp and buy me the cheap shit, Woods.” Lexa smiled and nodded as she walked toward the bar.

“Hi, I’m Raven. Will you marry me?”

Jamie smirked. “Sorry darling, I am betrothed to another. Besides, if I wasn’t I’d be locked in a duel to the death with Woods for the good doctor here.”

Clarke and Octavia both laughed. Octavia recovered first. “Guess you should go try and talk to Anya, huh Rae?”

The night wore on and everyone got to know Lincoln. Jamie left after about an hour of socializing, stating her fiance needed to be picked up at the airport.

The night was winding down and Lincoln was fairly intoxicated. He was sitting at one of the tables slurring to Bellamy and Gina about his tour. Lexa and Clarke had found a song they liked on the TouchTunes machine. They were slowly swaying near the machine, dancing all by themselves.

“I love this song, but it’s so tragic.”

“Doesn’t that describe Demi Lovato though?” Stone cold played, as they pulled each other closer. “She’s come a long way since the first time I heard her with you.”

“Yeah, well. So have we.” Clarke sighed and placed her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

Someone behind her cleared their throat. “May I cut in?” Abby asked softly.

Lexa smiled. “Of course Abs. I’ll head-”

“No Lexa, sweetie. I was talking to Clarke.” Clarke turned to her mom and narrowed her eyes.

“You tryin to steal my girl?”   
“Never.” Abby laughed. “I have something to discuss with her though.”

Clarke nodded and smiled then headed over to the where Wells was sitting with Harper. The two had been inseparable since he was released from the hospital.

“So, Lexa. How much longer are we going to pretend that you and Clarke haven’t had the marriage talk.”

“Well, we really haven’t talked details. Just that we would get married one day.”

Abby nodded her head approvingly. “Okay, I’m going to be very blunt, you ready?”

“Shoot.”

“We all know you two were meant to be. Nothing, not even six years apart, is ever going to change that. So, here is the thing. I want to be a cool, young, hip grandma. Okay. So get a move on it.”

Lexa laughed out loud, hard. “Alright Abs. Alright.”

“You have it don’t you?”

“Have what?”

“Grandma Griffin’s ring. Jake gave it to you, didn’t he?”

Lexa stopped the dance and looked Abby in the eye. “I do.”

 

_ Ten Years Ago _

 

Clarke was out to lunch with Indra and Abby as Jake and Lexa cleaned out the closet in the basement of the Griffin house. Jake had been assigned the task as a part of the yearly spring cleaning and he bribed Lexa with the promise of smoked brisket.

“Yo, shortstack. Hand me the next box.” Jake yelled from his spot on the couch.

Lexa walked into the room with two boxes cradled against her chest. “Here ya go, Jake.”

“Thanks kiddo.”

“What’s in these ones?” She looked over his shoulder curiously as he popped the first one open.

“Stuff from my grandma. She passed away a few years back.”

Lexa nodded and thought about if for a second. “She was Clarke’s favorite, right?”

“She was. Clarke was her favorite too. Drove my brother crazy when his son was born.” He chuckled. He pulled out some photo albums and a small box, as well as a hand knitted baby blanket. He told Lexa to sit on the couch with him, then handed her the small box. “This was my grandma’s engagement right. My grandpa didn’t have enough money to buy them both wedding bands, so she never wore one. Just this ring. Before she died she made me promise to give it to Clarke, but I also had to make sure the person who Clarke was saying yes to actually deserves her.”

“Clarke deserves the world.” Lexa stated, like it was the most normal thing a fourteen year old could say.

“That she does.” He looked at her as she examined the ring. “You know. I may not be around when that person comes. But you. You’re always going to be there for her, right?”

Lexa nodded seriously. “Forever, Jake. I promise.”

“So you’ll make sure that the person she loves, loves her back. Wholeheartedly, unconditionally, with every fiber of their being?”

“Of course, she’s my best friend.” Lexa looked up from the ring box to his eyes.

“I know shortstack. I know.” He patted her shoulder softly. “Why don’t you make sure that she gets that from the right person. Keep it safe until the time is right, okay?”

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “Really? You want me to do that? That’s a lot of responsibility.”

“I trust you kiddo. Clarke does too.”

 

_ Present Day _

 

“How’d you know that?” Lexa asked softly.

“I couldn’t find it after he died. Then I remembered the time you two cleaned the closet out. I also know that he was one hundred percent positive he would be giving it to you to give to her one day. Look, I’m not saying it’s something you have to do. I am just saying I support you both.” 

Lexa sighed softly. “Thanks Abs.”

Later that night, Clarke was in the shower and Lexa was sitting on their bed staring at the ring in the same small box Jake had given to her all those years ago. She was lost in thought and didn’t even hear the water shut off, the bathroom door open or Clarke’s approaching footsteps.

“Is… Is that Grandma Griffin’s ring?” Lexa’s head snapped around so fast that she was almost afraid she gave herself whiplash.

“Clarke.”

“Lexa, where did you get that? My mom and I searched everywhere for it.”

“Jake gave it to me.” Lexa teared up. “Before he died, he made me promise to keep it safe for you. Made me promise, that if he wasn’t around to do it, to make sure the person who wanted to marry you was actually the one.” Tears slid down her cheeks as Clarke sat on the bed, tearing up as well.

“My mom said he bet her that person would be you.”

“Clarke.” She got up from the bed and knelt in front of the blonde. “I love you wholeheartedly, unconditionally, with every fiber of their being. I know you love me the same way. In the last few years, we’ve wasted more than enough time not being together and I don’t want to spend one more second calling you my girlfriend when I should be calling you my wife. Clarke will you marry me?”

“Yes, Lex. Of course.” She reached her hand out and waited for the ring to be placed on it.

“Tomorrow? Will you marry me tomorrow? I was serious about not wasting time.”

“I’ll do anything you want. I just want to be yours forever.”  Lexa slipped the ring on her finger and surged forward, claiming her lips as well.


	8. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells and meddling. Then some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I didn't forget about this story! Sorry for the delay here. If you have any suggestions, desires for some sort of scenes, anything like that, let me know.

When you hear the saying “the stars just weren’t aligned” you laugh it off and shake your head. But for Clarke and Lexa, that had to have been the only reason that everything they tried to accomplish the next day failed miserably. Every single one of their friends was at work. Even Monty and Jasper. Abby and Marcus had fled in the night on a whim of a vacation to Hawaii. Indra was on a plane to Minneapolis for a work conference, and Gustus was on duty. He worked for Customs and Border Patrol at the Port of Oakland. The only person not doing anything that day was Lincoln, but they needed two witnesses.

“What if we just do it next month? I wouldn’t be opposed to us calling each other ‘wife’ until then? Even if we find someone else to be a witness besides Lincoln, I would still want my mom there Lex.” Clarke sighed from her spot, cross legged on the couch. 

“I know Clarke. I want our friends and family there too. Why don’t we just do this like normal adults. Where do you want to get married?”

“On the beach.”

“Well, that’s easy. What if we get Bellamy or someone to officiate it, we do it on the beach next month or so and then we just have a big party after?”

“You're okay with that?” Clarke raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

Lexa leaned in and pecked her fiance on the cheek. “I’m sure, Love.”

 

It was three months later that they all found themselves at the beach. Both girls in soft cream dresses with lace overlay. Bellamy did indeed do the honors of officiating, while Monty was in charge of photos. Raven and Octavia came up with the hashtag Clexa4Ever for their friends to use on social media. 

The decided a good old fashion rock, paper, scissors game would decided who would walk down the aisle first. Gustus walked Lexa to the front then Abby walked Clarke down the aisle. Well it wasn't really an aisle, so much as the crowd of people had parted to let them through. They invited everyone who wanted to be there to show up, it was the beach after all. The ceremony was short and sweet and filled with love. The toasts came from all around were hilarious, embarrassing and kind. A picture of each girl's father rested on one of the small tables, ensuring they weren't left out of their daughters special day. Apparently that was Marcus’ idea.

“I like him, mom.” Clarke leaned over and whispered with a smile as she watched Marcus spin on the dance floor with Nathan and Bryan Miller’s daughter. When Lexa had come home for good, they reconnected with Nathan and his friends. There was no shortage of people to hang out with nowadays. The party was going on around them, the beach wedding had turned into a late summer bonfire. “I didn’t want to at first, but I do. I really like him.”

“Me too, honey. At first I felt like I was betraying your father, but eventually I realized he would want me to move on. To live my life. I’m glad that gets to be with Marcus.”

“Me too.”

“I know he would be so proud of you Clarke.” Abby reached up to cup her daughter’s face. “You are such a wonderful and amazing woman. He was always so proud to be your father, and I am so proud to be your mother.”

Clarke sniffled to hold back the tears. “Thanks mom.” She glanced at the table where a photo of Jake Griffin with his head tossed back in laughter as Clarke stood on his toes stood proudly next to a similar picture of Mark Woods and Lexa. “I wish he was here.”

“We all do honey.”

“Mama G, here are your winnings. Thank you for playing yet another round of ‘What will Clarke do?’ I’ve collected all $325 for you.” Raven interrupted.

Clarke gasped offendedly. “Mom! You bet on me?”

“Well,” Abby shrugged as she counted the money. “I have known you and Lexa the longest, so this one was pretty easy. Sixteen months from her return from England. Not bad.”

Lexa shook her head from where she was standing behind Abby. “I can’t believe our friends and family are like this.”

Raven laughed and shook her head. “Okay, well. Since you two are married and boring now, want in on the next bet?”

The newly joined couple exchanged excited grins. “Yes!”

“Octavia and Lincoln eta to confirmation of hooking up.”

“Tomorrow.” Lexa answered immediately.

Clarke thought on it for a moment. “Hmm. Monday. I think it will happen tonight, but neither will actually say anything until then.” 

Lexa surveyed the crowd, looking for the suspected new couple. Her gazed flicked over Anya who turned immediately when she realized she was caught staring. She leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, Love. I need to talk to Anya for a minute.”

Clarke smiled wide and nodded. “Of course.” She watched her wife walk away and her smile never once faltered.

Raven smirked, watching Clarke watch Lexa.“You landed a hot one, Griffin.”

“That’s Griffin-Woods.”

“Right. Anyways, did you guys decide on a honeymoon location?”

“Mmhmm. Eight days in Fiji. We leave Wednesday. You find out about the job you won’t talk about?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I did. Got a call this morning actually.” Raven smiled.

“And?”

“You are looking at the newest mechanical engineer at Lockheed Martin.”

Clarke clapped her hand over her mouth. “No way! No. Fucking. Way.” Raven just nodded and smiled.

Lexa strode up to her cousin and took the shot glass out of her hand, knocking it back before replacing it. Then she turned and leaned her back into the bar with her elbows perched on top. “Either make a move or cut that shit out.”

Anya clenched her jaw and glared at the bride. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Raven. She’s talking about Raven, you idiot.” Lincoln mirrored Lexa’s position on the other side of Anya. “Woman up.”

“What he said. Or I am going to introduce her to Echo. Neither one of you deserves to be dicked around, and she has made her attraction to you pretty damn obvious.” Lexa turned and asked the bartender for two Jameson and ginger ales.

“Attraction doesn’t mean we’ll make a good couple.” Anya sighed. “Look, as much as I hate to admit it, I like having her around, even if she is a pain in everyone’s ass. I don’t want that to change if something between us doesn’t work out. I don’t want it to affect everyone.”

“Anya, I love you and I am telling you this for your own good. Go over there and fucking talk to her.” Lexa took a sip of her drink then continued. “She isn’t going to wait around forever. She’s gorgeous, brilliant, funny. So are you. Seriously, what are you waiting for. We can all see it between you two, why can’t you.” Anya opened her mouth to answer but her words were cut off.

“Everyone, can I have your attention please!” Clarke grabbed the microphone and waved her hand above her head. “First of all, thank you all once again for coming out here today. I want to brag for just one second. Both Lexa and I have been very blessed with all of you in our lives. From family and friends, to our amazing co workers that could also fit into those two categories. We like to celebrate when something great happens. Well, I have just been informed that one of my best friends, Raven Reyes, most of you know her well and love her to death. Well, she landed her dream job today as a mechanical engineer at Lockheed Martin.” Applause and hoots and hollers exploded from the crowd and Raven waved from the side of the small stage with a smirk. Once the noise level dropped, the bride leaned in again. “So we’re all doing shots!” The crowd exploded again.

Two hours later, the newlyweds leaned into each other from their spot in front of the dying fire. Lexa nudged her wife’s arm as she spotted Raven and Anya walking away from everyone else and down the beach. “Maybe we should have bet on them.”

“Did you finally convince Anya to pull her head out of her ass?” Clarke smiled as she leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

The brunette turned and planted her lips on Clarke’s forehead. “I think so.” She mumbled.

“Good.”

“You’re black car is here guys.” Octavia announced as she came to a stop in front of the tipsy couple. She held her hands out to help them up. “Come on.”

 

_ Three months later _

 

“Lexa, hey. You got this letter.” Jordan, Lexa’s personal assistant, knocked lightly and stepped through her open office door. “Who do you know in Bakersfield?”

She raised a brow. “No one that I can think of. What’s the name on it?”

“No name, just a return address. It looks like a personal letter.” He shrugged.

“Huh. Just toss it on the desk, I’ll get to it later. Did you type up those witness statements for the Andrews case?”

“I did, I’ll bring them in a second, they’re on my desk. Do you want me to order you lunch? Steph was saying Jamie asked for a sandwich from Lou’s. You want turkey?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Jordan.”

He nodded and left the office, but was soon replaced by her boss. “Sup, G-Dub?”

Lexa laughed and pushed the file she was working on back. “G-Dub. If I ever become a rapper…”

“I get royalties.” Jamie chuckled, then cleared her throat and put on a more serious tone. “So, I need a favor.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

Jamie sighed out and leaned back in her chair. “I need you and Clarke to go to the gala on Saturday that’s benefitting the women’s shelter with me and Leah.”

“I thought Conner and his wife were going to that with you guys?” Lexa leaned back and twirled her pen over in her hand. “Maggie was really excited about that one last I saw her.”

Jamie looked back and made sure she closed the door to Lexa’s office before responding. “That was before she caught him last night with the babysitter.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide. “No! Oh, Conner. I thought he was so much better than that.” They both shook their heads in disbelief. “Okay, I’ll ask Clarke if she’s okay with that. I’m sure it will be fine, you know she loves you and Leah.”

“Thanks Lexa. I appreciate it.” Jamie rose with that and made her way back to her own office.

 

_ Two and a half hours later _

 

Clarke made her way through the lobby of the court building, clearing the security checkpoint with ease. Once in the elevator, she chatted with the officer posted there. “How are the kids George?”

“Great Doc. Just great. Alex is starting third grade next week. Time sure flies, doesn’t it.”

“That it does.”

The officer shifted on his feet, watching the man just behind Clarke with a wary gaze. “How’s married life?”

“Blissful.” She laughed with her normal easy smile. “I’m sure you know.”

“I do. Here’s your floor. See you soon, Doc.”

“Bye George.” Clarke walked over to Jordan’s desk and dropped the small white bag she had on it without a word. She watched as Jordan’s eyes made contact with the bag then quickly snapped to her.

“Is that a tart from Thorough Bread?” Clarke nodded with a smirk. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

“Several times. Is she in there?”

Jordan’s hand was in the bag and he was lifting the pastry out like it was the most precious thing he had ever touched. “She is.”

She walked into her wife’s office and closed the door behind her. Lexa didn’t even flinch or turn from her position facing away from her desk, so Clarke made her way over and caught a glimpse of what she was doing. She was crying, reading a letter.

“Lex?” Green eyes snapped up as Clarke come to a stop in front of her. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“It’s…” She handed the letter over to her wife. “It’s from my mom.”

“From your mom?” Clarke stared back in disbelief. She had known Lexa for sixteen years and there were only a handful of time they had ever discussed her mom. The last time was when they were seventeen and dating the first time. They were taking pictures for their prom and Abby was going crazy, cooing over how beautiful they looked. Lexa had only said one sentence. ‘I sort of wish my mom was here too.’ That’s it. She hadn’t made any mention of her other than that in the past nine years. But it seemed that a letter from this person had the ability to wreck her wife’s emotions. She looked on and watched so many emotions about to burst through the surface. “Do you have court this afternoon? Meetings? Anything?” The brunette just shook her head. “I’ll be right back okay?”

She left her wife’s office and went down the hall to Jamie’s. She found Lexa’s boss leaning with her hip against her secretary’s desk, arms crossed over her chest, laughing at something said between the two. “Clarke! Did Lexa send you over here for me to ask you the favor myself?”

“Uh. No I came here to see her but-”

“Okay I’ll beg. Please please please come to the gala Saturday. I’ll owe you.”

“I’m fine with that, we didn’t have any plans for Saturday yet anyway. But since you owe me one, can I take her home early today?”

Jamie arched a brow and smirked. “Sure, we don’t have court today.”

“Thanks! See you Saturday.”

Clarke ushered Lexa from the building, home and straight into a hot bath. She lit a couple candles and slipped into the tub behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette. They sat there wordlessly until the water began to cool. “Want to get out, or add some more hot water?”

“Out I guess.” Lexa shrugged. “Can we cuddle on the couch?”

“Of course.”

They got out of the tub and both slipped on sweats and tshirts, Clarke texted Lincoln and Anya to let them know what was up and that their dinner plans for that night may get cancelled. After the honeymoon, both Anya and Lincoln admitted to dating their friends. After that, the three couples had a standing Tuesday night family dinner. So they made sure they saw enough of each other. Once in awhile Bellamy and Gina or Wells and Harper would join them, but their jobs didn’t allow for such particular and consistent planning. Lincoln had joined the SFPD Academy and was about half way through the rigorous program. Clarke made some tea for the both of them, set them on the coffee table and then joined Lexa on the couch.

“How are you feeling?”

Lexa sighed and dropped her shoulders. “Like a mess. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Lex. I’ll always take care of you.” Clarke reached over and intertwined their fingers in the brunette’s lap. “So what did it say?”

“The normal shit you hear people say their parents said when they abandoned them. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t handle it, I was better off without her. The letter says she saw that article in the Chronicle about the UCSF case that we had last month, and she wanted me to know she was proud. She says she didn’t know how to contact me, but it’s total bullshit. Indra has worked for the same company for the last thirty years, Gus’s phone number has never changed and she knew him before he introduced her to my dad. But what got me the most upset is the picture she sent of her new husband and their five children.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide and she squeezed Lexa’s hand like a vice. “What?”

“I just sat there and looked at it. She didn’t want to be my mother but she wanted five other kids? Does she even realize she is the reason my dad is dead?” Lexa started to tear up. “If she hadn’t abandoned us, he wouldn’t have had to quit school and work two jobs. He wouldn’t have been on that construction site to get killed by that beam. It’s her fault he’s not here. That. That’s what makes me so upset.”

Clarke really didn’t know how to respond, so she moved to wrap her wife up in a tight embrace and they laid on the couch like that for a while. The doctor took to rubbing circles on the strong back of the woman pressed into her, and repeated kissed her forehead and cheek. “You know, if all of that hadn’t happened, we may have never met.”

“What?”

“Well, if she stayed and you dad stayed in school and you never went to live with Indra and Gus, they would have never needed a bigger house and moved next door to me. We would have never been neighbors or friends or girlfriends. You wouldn’t know Wells or my mom or have known my Dad.” Clarke explained. “I know losing your dad caused you so much pain, I know better than most, but look at your life Lex. Look at everything around you. I can’t imagine my life without you because I know I could never love someone the way I love you. I’m pretty sure you think the same of me.”

“I do.” Lexa nodded seriously. “No one could ever compare to you.”

Clarke smiled softly and kissed her wife’s soft lips quickly. “So. What do you want to do?”

“About the letter?”

The blonde nodded. “Do you want to respond? Do you want to tell her to fuck off and never contact you again? You want to burn it and pretend you never got it? Whatever you want, I am here for you.”

Lexa’s phone began to ring so she sighed, picked it up from the coffee table and looked at the contact. “Anya.”

_ “You sound better than I thought you might right now.” _

“Yeah, well. I have the best wife in the world, so I feel better than I thought I would right now.”

_ “We still on for dinner then?” _

“Uh, maybe want to go punch some stuff first?”

_ “Oh I can do that. Should we invite Linc?” _

“Do you think he’ll let us punch him?”

_ “He might let you right now. Not so much me.” _

“Yeah, we can invite him. How about two hours. Clarke and I are still talking about it.”

_ “Sure thing. Bye.” _

“Bye.” She tossed the phone back on the table with another deep sigh. Lexa then rose abruptly from the couch and pulled Clarke up with her. She brought their foreheads together and wrapped her arms around the slightly short woman’s waist. “I love you so much. I didn’t think of the possible negative outcomes of my life one simple change would have caused. I don’t know what, if anything, I want from her. The only thing I do know is that right now, I am going to take care of you as a thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Clarke raised a brow, then gasped as Lexa slipped her hands around her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She giggled as her legs went around that familiar lean waist and Lexa’s lips attached to her neck. “Anytime babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are 100% me. Be gentle if you find them.


End file.
